Something Wicked This Way Comes
by jackalope21
Summary: In their world, nothing is ever what it seems. Strangers become friends, friends become enemies and enemies have become allies. Everything constantly changes, so they rely on the things -the people- that they've known the longest to stay sane. But what happens when their constant begins to waver? T for language but will most likely change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my try at a Supernatural fic. I honestly really like where it ends up, but we've got to get everything established first. lol. This first few chapters take place in earlier seasons, but it does catch up with the series after awhile, I promise. I hope you guys give it chance and let me know what you think. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Something Wicked This Way Comes:**

Season 2, Ep. 13

**Chapter 1:**

Houses of the Holy

"_Dad wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things. The family business."_

Providence, RI

The newspapers, television and radio replayed stories about people going around after '_being touched by an angel'_ killing others that were deemed evil. They were overrun with the stories because honestly, they were sensational. It caught the attention of more than a few people, both civilian and otherwise.

Sam and Dean crouched over the grave they'd unearthed, the body inside reduced to nothing more than bones. They stared at the corpse, highlighting it with their flashlights and tried to believe their eyes.

"Yeah well, whatever told Gloria about this knew what it was talking about." Dean sighed begrudgingly. "I'll give ya that."

Sam glanced to his brother and shared his disbelief. With nothing more to do and having the confirmation they needed that the victim was an 'evil man', they stood. Dean stretched and popped his knee, groaning when he had. Sam chuckled and received a glare in response. Dean was only in his twenties and had the body of an old man.

As they searched themselves for everything they'd brought with them, being sure not to leave anything behind, a creaking floorboard echoed to their left. Sam and Dean froze immediately. There was someone else in the house and they were making their way down the steps.

The brothers instantly darted into the shadows. They didn't have the time to get out. They saw the boots of the person on the stairs before they'd even heard the sound. So they hid, sinking as deeply into the corners behind a shelving unit as they could and held their breath.

A beam of light passed around the room, encompassing everything it touched in brightness as the stranger finally made it to the dirt floor of the cellar. Sam and Dean pressed their backs as tightly to the wall as they could; internally praying nothing stupid happened like their phones going off.

With slow sure steps, the stranger took in every sight the cellar had to offer in front of them and soon enough, they spotted the grave. Their flashlight was aimed directly at the corpse only a foot and a half from the shelf the brothers were using to hide. Sam closed his eyes and prayed internally they wouldn't look up or -god forbid- call the cops. If they were some kind of family or something, the chance of them calling the police and staying behind was high and neither Winchester could risk being seen.

Like they had, the stranger crouched by the edge of the grave and examined the body without touching it. Their back was to the brothers and it was their only saving grace.

"Sick bastard." The stranger muttered.

Both brothers perked. They glanced to each other, both sharing a curious stare.

"_No way."_ Dean mouthed to his brother. The familiarity of the voice was enough to cause them pause, but not to reveal themselves. They weren't _that_ sure.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. The action was simple and meant to go unnoticed. It didn't. His sleeve caught the ladder just behind him and raised it only an inch before letting it fall. The small jostle was enough to loosen the ladder's position against the wall and send it falling forward.

The stranger reacted immediately, leaping forward and out of the way of the falling equipment. Sam and Dean tried to move, but were blinded by the sudden flashlight.

"Who are you?!" the stranger demanded, aiming a weapon at the two in the corner with their hands over their faces to block the light.

"Hey, hey, hey, just calm down." Dean said, his brain working over time to think of a lie.

"Dean?"

The air suddenly turned thick and tense. Dean tried to look through the light to see who might have said his name when the beam shifted to his brother.

"And Sam?" they continued. The stranger sighed loudly and turned off the flashlight giving both the chance to see. "Jesus, I almost shot you."

When the dots in their eyes began to finally fade, the two were able to see who was stowing their weapon. Dean had guessed right.

"Jenny?" Sam asked with a smile. The young woman grinned widely. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." She laughed, hugging the young man who'd stepped towards her. She squeezed him tightly for a moment and parted, her eyes falling to Dean. The eldest brother was simply eying her. "Hi Dean." She teased.

"Hey," he muttered, moving away from the corner, but not immediately trying to embrace the young woman.

She thought it was funny and openly laughed at him. Dean wanted to glare, but Jenny reached for him, snagged his jacket and pulled him into a hug regardless. She squeezed him as well whether he wanted her to or not. Dean returned the affection at half strength before they parted.

"Awe," Jenny joked. She reached up and held his chin in her hand, shaking it from side to side and talking to him like a baby. "Is someone still upset? Hmm?"

Sam laughed, enjoying the scene while Dean swatted at her hands forcing her to let him go. Dean rubbed his jaw and continued to eye the young woman smiling at him.

"No." he muttered. The statement was unconvincing when he added the pout. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same thing as you I guess." She answered, stowing her pistol in her waistband again and guiding her jacket over it. "I just got here a little later."

"Well we got this, thanks."

Jenny cocked a brow to him, but again, the smile remained.

"You _are_ still mad."

"Am not." He snapped before his eyes moved to Sam. "Look, can we just get out of here before someone else shows up?"

"Sure." Sam chuckled.

Flustered, Dean made his way back out the cellar door and into the yard. Sam and Jenny looked to each other out of the corner of their eyes, still musing over Dean's discomfort before following after him and to the car.

"So, last I heard you were in Michigan." Sam said as he and Jenny made their way towards the Impala.

"Was, yeah. Then I just slowly started moving east and come on, angels? You know I had to check this out."

"Well it's good to see you again."

"Speak for yourself." Dean mumbled just loud enough for them to catch it before yelling from the driver's seat. "Can we go now please?"

Jenny stepped around Sam and put her hand on the roof of the Impala. She bent down to look at the man sitting behind the wheel and smiled wide. He fidgeted and turned his eyes back to the road ahead.

"Oh come on Dean, it's been like- a year. You gotta let it go, sweetheart."

He continued to grumble under his breath and avoid looking at her which seemed to make Jenny smile wider. She shook her head at him and stood to return her attention to Sam.

"I guess you should go." She whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Well hey, since you're here, why don't you stop by the motel? We might as well work together on this."

"_What?_" Dean squeaked from inside the car.

The pair ignored him and Sam waited for an answer.

"Sure." Jenny smiled, hearing Dean's grumbling and cursing get just an iota louder than before. "Still got my number?"

"Yeah."

"Just text me the name. I'm gonna pick up something to eat."

"Deal." He replied, reaching forward and hugging her again. Before he let go Sam whispered, "Bring him some quarters. It'll put him in a better mood."

She looked at him curiously when they parted, but Sam gave her a reassuring nod before getting into the car. She bent down again and waved, going so far as to exaggerate Dean's name and being an overall smartass.

He didn't bother looking at her as he started up the Impala. Still giggling to herself, Jenny winked knowingly to Sam and stood, letting the irritated older brother drive off towards their hotel.

~~!~~

_One year ago:_

_The three Hunters sat around the table in the rundown motel room laughing heartily. Dean poured another shot into each glass before setting the bottle of Jameson aside._

"_Seriously?" Jenny laughed, taking the full shot glass into her hand while the brothers grabbed theirs._

"_No joke," Dean smiled. "They had all this gear and everything. I mean, decked out in shit. Freakin'ghost hunters man… "_

_They continued to laugh before clinking their shot glasses together and downing them in a single gulp. The trio slammed the glasses back down onto the tabletop. Sam groaned, drawing the eyes of the two much more experienced drinkers._

"_Problem there Sammy?" Dean teased. _

"_No…" he grumbled heavily, his eyes were focused on the table and his face a little pale._

"_Sweetie, you're looking a little green." Jenny said sweetly, unable to keep from smiling. "You sure you're good?"_

_He attempted to nod, but did little more than jostle his head from side to side._

"_Okay," Dean chimed, grabbing Sam's glass and scooting it away. "No more for Sam."_

_He and Jenny laughed lightly while Sam tried to make a face. Honestly neither of them could tell if it was intentional or not, which made it all the funnier._

"_Okay!" Jenny finally said, smacking the table and making the increasingly slumping Sam jolt. "Scariest and/or creepiest case. Go."_

"_Seriously?" Dean asked with a raised brow, pouring two more drinks for him and Jenny, excluding Sam all together. "Scary… that's kind of relative isn't it?"_

"_Then creepy. What's the creepiest job you've ever worked?"_

_Dean thought about it for a moment as he slid her shot glass back to her. _

"_Hard to say." He answered honestly. "A real creepy one though was this ghost kid that was drowning people in the lake."_

"_You're kidding."_

_He shook his head sloppily, obviously beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Jenny wasn't that far from it either, she just chose to move less than he did so it wasn't as clearly noticed._

"_Turns out this kid was bullied and shit by some other kids. They dumped him in the lake and he drowned. Like twenty years later or something, kid's ghost started going after the guys who did it."_

"_Wow," she sighed. "Yeah, kids are the worst."_

_He nodded his agreement. "What about you? Creepiest case."_

"_It was a kid ghost." She laughed causing Dean to chuckle in response. "Seriously man, they're the worst."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Okay, so I was in New Orleans, right?" she began, scooting to the edge of her seat to tell the story. Dean mimicked the action and listened intently. "It was right after Katrina, which was awful by the way. There was this boys' home that got flooded real bad, but it was still standing. I got a call from a contact that was working down there trying to put a bunch of the spirits back to rest." _

_Dean nodded his understanding. So many people had died and so many graves had been wrecked. He was surprised he and Sam hadn't gone down there too, but they never did, not with Sam in college and him and his dad in the north._

"_Well, I get down there and head to this home. The owner of this place was saying there was weird stuff going on while they were trying to do repairs, like stuff turning on and off, shit moving, cold spots, all that jazz. Being New Orleans, most the people down there know bout ghosts and stuff so they figured that's what it was. After they tried getting rid of it, they called in the pros." She said, pointing cockily to herself. _

"_You wish." Dean teased, tossing a wadded paper towel at her. She swatted at it with a smile and disregarded the action._

"_Don't be jealous of my awesome." She smiled. "Okay, so I get there right and the EMFs are going crazy, cold spots everywhere, total poltergeist behavior. I started blessing the house cause after the hurricane, there was no way for me to know who it was, ya know?" he nodded. "As I'm doing this, that little bastard takes over a nail gun and starts shooting it at me."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah!" she said in a high pitched voice and a look of irritated disbelief. "Little shit got me too, like twice before he showed himself. Turns out the home used to be for the wards of the state back in the thirties. There was this real bad kid, Anthony Markesan. You name it this little psycho did it, torturing animals, killing strays, beating the other kids, everything. He was even suspected in the death of his kid brother. That's why he was sent there in the first place."_

"_Jesus, kid sounds like a real Damian."_

"_Yeah. He came at me every which way he could after showing himself. I still have flash backs of that kid. Twelve year old Satan…" she shuddered and reached for her drink. "Hated that case."_

"_Kid ghosts," Dean said, lifting his shot glass. Jenny did the same and toasted him. "Worse than demons."_

"_Here, here." She agreed._

_The two took their drinks, slammed the glasses down and noticed something in the background. Low rumbling snoring drew their eyes to Sam. He was slumped so low in his chair and leaned so far forward his chin touched his chest. The pair laughed at him._

"_Maybe it's beddy bye time for little Sammy." Dean mocked. "Give me a hand?"_

"_You got it." She nodded._

_Together, they each took and arm and hoisted Sam to his feet. The young man grumbled and woke only barely. He mumbled questions about moving and so forth while struggling to get his feet under him, but they reached his bed soon enough. Sam fell face first onto the surface, sliding out of Dean and Jenny's grip. He groaned happily when he stopped moving and slowly but surely wiggled to the head of the bed, his face disappearing into a pillow._

"_I think he's good." Jenny smiled._

"_Kid needs to learn how to drink." Dean laughed as he and Jenny went back to the table._

_She laughed at his teasing and joined Dean in another shot. The night went on in that fashion, the two Hunters comparing war stories while Sam slept in a pool of his own drool. Eventually, they began to compare scars. It was just something that tended to happen with them. _

_Ever since Sam and Dean had met Jenny a few months prior -and surprisingly enough hit it off- Jenny and Dean had to try and outdo one another. They had to have the better stories, be the better shot, stronger fighter, and just be the best everything. Apparently, they even had to have the more wicked scar._

"_Oh yeah," Dean nodded sloppily, the pair already incredibly drunk. There was only an inch of liquor left in the bottle. "Racist truck. No joke."_

"_I call bullshit."_

"_Nope. Ask Sam." He dared with a crooked grin, lowering his sleeve to hide the scar. "You're turn."_

"_Okay," she nodded, accepting his challenge. Jenny looped her long, mousey brown hair around her forearm and lifted it. She turned in her seat to show Dean the side of her neck just beneath her ear. "Vampire, two years ago. Bastard tried to take a chunk out of me."_

"_I don't see it."_

_She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Letting her hair fall, Jenny grabbed her chair and scooted closer to Dean until her knee hit his. She again lifted her hair and turned to show him the mark._

"_See?" _

"_What, that?" he asked, pointing to a few marks that were a shade or two lighter than her already fair skin. "Pft," he scoffed causing her to pull back and cock a brow at him. "Those are just scratches. Check this out." He leaned forward and pointed to a healed mark that stretched about an inch and a half in length just below his hairline and above his right eye. He pulled back smiling proudly. "Redneck, psycho family that hunted people."_

_Her face dropped into stunned shock. "No way."_

"_Oh yeah." He beamed. "Top that."_

"_Okay," she nodded, sucking on her teeth briefly like she was annoyed. "Fine," she pulled the collar of her shirt down to reveal her collar bone. "Goblin with a dinner fork. Ha."_

_Dean laughed before he could stop himself. Sure enough, right by her collarbone, were four small pinpoints about the size of fork prongs. Letting go of her collar, Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, pursed her lips and raised a brow, awaiting Dean's weak attempts to beat her for weirdness. Dean shook his head with a smile. They were fueled by alcohol and it made the already goofy individuals down right cartoonish. Everything from their attitudes to their mannerisms was exaggerated. They didn't notice, but they were about to._

"_Okay, I got one." Dean said. He stood up and lifted the hem of his shirt. A scar about the length of her pinky and half the width stretched across his skin half way between his ribs and hip. "Werewolf."_

_Jenny reached out and touched it before she could stop herself. She'd never gone up against a werewolf before. Dean flexed the moment he felt her touch him, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he looked down and noticed how interested she seemed to be, inching closer to the raised mark and running her fingers along it._

"_Whoa." She mumbled as though thoroughly impressed._

"_Yeah," Dean muttered._

_She looked up at the strange tone and noticed his blank face. She met his eyes and in that moment both knew something else was brewing beneath the surface. Their hearts beat faster and urges began to course, all aided by the bottle of Jameson pumping through their veins. _

"_Well how bout this?" she asked. Jenny stood, her and Dean only a foot apart from each other. _

_Still they stared intensely into each other's eyes, knowing there was a distinct subtext to what was happening. Movement caught his attention. Dean's eyes traveled down and watched as Jenny lifted the hem of her shirt, not stopping until just beneath her bra, exposing her entire stomach. He tilted his head marginally to the side and leaned back enough to see a set of three pink scars that dotted her ribcage just beneath her right boob._

_Dean reached up and held her ribs. He'd let go of his own shirt in order to examine her scars like she had his. His large hand easily encompassed her ribcage letting his thumb gently run over the raised marks. Jenny's heart beat erratically in her chest at the sensation._

"_Krampus demon." She said softly. Dean's eyes shot to hers._

"_Not shit?" he asked in the same mild tone. Jenny nodded. Dean raised a single brow. "That is so hot."_

_Before she could laugh, he lurched forward and kissed her, snaking his arm around her body and pulling her close. Dean and Jenny kissed each other passionately and a bit sloppily. There was no telling how much booze they'd taken in, only that it let them not care about what they were doing._

_Stumbling and fumbling over each other, the pair began to make their way towards Dean's bed, kicking the corner of Sam's on the way. They began to peel off each other's clothes, throwing jackets and other layers around the room before toppling onto the lumpy mattress. Jenny giggled as she and Dean scrambled to get into the center of the bed._

"_Wait," she whispered while Dean tried to attack her lips. She laughed again. "Wait." She giggled, pushing at his chest to get a bit of distance._

"_What?" he groaned. _

"_What about Sam?" she asked, motioning to the man not six feet away._

"_He's out." Dean explained. "Look," he turned his head. "Sam." The youngest brother didn't move. "Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam snorted and grumbled but made no move to wake. Dean looked back to the young woman beneath him and smiled cockily. "See?"_

_Jenny laughed again when Dean dipped down and began to nip at her throat. With the assurance Sam wouldn't rouse, they began to tear sloppily at the others' clothing. Passion grew and actions became more determined. Jenny began to undo Dean's jeans, slipping off his belt and unzipping them when he suddenly stopped. Without warning, Dean shot up from her. He stared at the young woman, his face serious as though he'd suddenly realized something was wrong. A moment passed, but soon Jenny seemed to notice the same. Slowly, their eyes traveled south and the problem was obvious._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I just don't understand why you had to invite her here." Dean said under his breath as he laid on his bed, wishing in his head he had more change.

"Seriously, what's with you? Every time we run into her, you act so weird." Sam smiled. He knew something was off, but didn't know what, only that Dean was uncomfortable around Jenny whenever they would cross paths again. "I thought you guys got along?"

Dean didn't answer only continued to sulk. They did get along. They got along really, _really_ well, but Dean couldn't look her in the eye after that night. His pride was wounded and he was embarrassed. It didn't help that she teased him. She never said anything demeaning about the 'incident', but she teased him about being uncomfortable around her and that was enough to bother him. Every time he saw her, it was just another reminder of one of the worst nights he could remember.

"Whatever man." Sam sighed after a few minutes of silence. "You're going to have to get over it cause she's coming-"

Before he could finish his statement, there was a knock at the door. Dean's pout deepened while Sam went to answer it. Sure enough, Jenny was the one smiling on the other end.

"Hi there." She greeted, hugging Sam once more before being invited in. She raised a brow to the naked women silhouettes on every surface. "Classy."

Sam simply pointed to Dean, indicating it was his brother's choice to which she nodded. She understood easily. After all, the room's décor was right up the lecherous older brother's alley.

"Hi Dean." She greeted.

Dean did little more than glance at her then back to staring at the ceiling. She laughed to herself and shook her head. As she looked at him she noticed the coin slotted machine just to the side of the bed. She suddenly understood why Sam told her to bring quarters.

Taking a long sip of her soda and chewing lightly on the straw in the process, Jenny stepped closer to the sulking young man. Dean noticed but kept his eyes up. Every time he looked at her…

Without bothering to say anything, Jenny stood to the left of the bed between Dean and the coin machine. She looked from it and back to him as she dug in her pocket. The odd motion drew Dean's eyes. Still chewing on her straw, Jenny pulled out her hand and held it an inch above Dean's stomach. When she opened her fist, his ears filled with the sound of clanking change as the weight of it hit him in the belly button. When the last quarter fell, Jenny stood straight again. Dean seemed to suddenly light up at the two or more dollars of coins on his stomach.

"So, do I at least get a hello now?" she asked.

He looked up at her like she'd just given him a million dollar check.

"Hell-ooo Jenny." He chimed happily, immediately reaching for a quarter and dropping it into the machine.

Seconds later the bed began to jostle and jiggle. Dean let out a low groan and sunk into the mattress. The sounds he made along with the creepy smile that crossed his lips as he closed his eyes made Jenny laugh and shake her head again.

"Have fun." She told him before making her way back towards Sam. "He's got a problem."

"Tell me about it." Sam smiled, rolling his eyes at his brother. "So, what'd you find out?"

"Not a whole lot." She answered, taking a seat at the table with him. "I only got into town this morning. You know I always start with the victim's house." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Well," he sighed. "I went and saw Gloria this morning. She seems pretty sure it was an angel that told her to kill this guy."

"Seriously?"

Sam looked up from his work and noticed Jenny's face fall slightly.

"She said that? She said it was for sure an angel? Not like… a spirit or something?"

"No," he shook his head, eying her odd behavior. "She said she saw a white light, felt this overwhelming calm and peace and that it was an angel that told her what to do."

Jenny suddenly shuddered like someone had walked over her grave. Her eyes shifted to the ugly carpeted floor as she went back to chewing on her straw.

"What was that?" Sam asked with a weak laugh.

"Hm?" she asked absently, the straw hanging from her mouth at an odd angle when she looked at him. "Oh, uh… nothing."

"Not nothing. You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." She said, immediately forcing a smile and trying to look relaxed. "So, that about it? Angels?"

"So far, yeah." He nodded, not entirely believing her statement.

"Awesome." Jenny mumbled.

"You anti-angel too?" Sam asked with a slight sigh. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with both of them doubting his beliefs.

"Not _necessarily._" She exaggerated a shrug. "But not exactly hoping for it either."

"Don't tell me you believe in those cloud hoppers too?" Dean called from the other room.

"Oh I totally believe in angels." Jenny said. Sam immediately felt better for hearing it while Dean rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to meet one."

"Oh come on. The hell makes you think they're even real? It's probably just some kind of hoodoo, spirit something or other tricking people into killing for it."

Sam sighed and shook his head to himself. He hated that his brother seemed so against the good while totally accepting the bad.

"Dean honey," Jenny said, turning in her seat to face the man. Dean only opened a single eye to look back. "You fight demons, _we all_ fight demons. Demons come from Hell. Hell can't exist without Heaven. Heaven has angels. See my logic here?"

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, sliding another coin into the machine at his bed.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Sam.

"Anyway," she said, ignoring the man having an affair with the furniture. "What's the plan?"

"I don't really know yet. There's not a whole lot to go on. I was thinking about heading to the college and talk to some of the people there."

"Want some company?" she asked. "It's not like you can take Jesse James over there."

Sam smiled and shook his head. He was wondering how many people had seen Dean on television during the bank ordeal. Apparently, just enough saw him.

"You cool with that?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. I'll be Cagney, you can be my Lacey."

Sam glowered lightly while Dean suddenly burst into laughter from his spot in the other room. Jenny giggled and continued to chew on her straw lazily.

"Awe, don't be mad Sam." She swooned sarcastically. "You're still my favorite."

His glower shifted to a smile. He shook his head at her. Jenny was strange. She seemed to be one of the few relatively normal people in the Hunting world. Usually they were all stained with things that had happened in their past, and while she had an origin story (probably bloody and violent like the rest of them) she didn't seem to let it bother her too much. Or, there was always the chance she really was crazy but was ridiculously good at hiding it. Either way, she was easy to get along with and was a welcome buffer for the brothers.

~!~

The three separated once they were inside the home, taking a different room to try and find anything that might connect him to the last victim.

"Find anything?" Sam asked as he continued to mess with the computer.

"Well, Frank really liked his catalog shopping, that's about it. You?" Dean sighed.

"He's got a locked file on here." Sam muttered, concentrating on trying to hack into it when Jenny jogged down the stairs and turned into the room. "Anything?"

"Dude organizes his socks by color." She said with shrug. "Anything good down here?"

"Not really." Dean replied.

"Wait a minute." Sam mumbled, pressing a few choice keys before smiling wide. He looked up to them. "Not locked anymore."

Jenny smiled and walked around to join Sam on his side of the table.

"I love your brain sometimes." She teased, nudging his shoulder.

He continued to grin to himself before opening the previously locked folder. His smile dropped.

"God," he exclaimed when the screen was flooded.

"What?" Dean asked, tossing down the catalogs and standing behind Sam's unoccupied shoulder.

"He's got all these emails, dozens, to this lady named Jennifer." Sam said, opening a few of them to read their contents.

"You moonlighting Jen?" Dean teased.

She pushed at his shoulder which only added to his chuckle. Their attention went back to the screen now filled with opened messages. Sam's face fell.

"This lady who's thirteen years old." He said somberly.

"Oh I don't want to hear this." Dean groaned.

"Sick freak." Jenny added.

"Looks like they met in a chat room. Wow, these emails are pretty personal." Sam continued to read. "Look at that," he scoffed. "They were setting up a time to meet." He said, continuing to read until finding something that made him double-take. "They were planning to meet today."

The realization of how close the little girl had come to possibly ending up in the man's basement slowly began to move through the trio.

"Huh," Dean muttered, standing upright and beginning to pace around the room. Jenny stood upright too, electing instead to step back and lean against the wall behind Sam. "Well, if you're going to stab someone, great timing. This is weird, ya know?"

"Don't most spirits have a thing? Like a theme, vengeance, omens, that kind of deal?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but this ones kind of like a do-gooder, you know? Almost like it's…"

"An avenging angel?" Sam interrupted.

Dean openly rolled his eyes. He turned his back to his brother and tried to ignore him and the looks he was getting from both of them.

"Well how else would you explain it Dean?" Sam dared. "Three guys, not connected and all stabbed through the heart. Two of them at least were world class pervs and I bet if we dig deep enough on the other guy,"

"Hey," Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"That Carl guy was a church goer right?"

"Yeah?" Sam snapped.

"What was the name of his church?" Dean asked, turning with a flyer in his hands.

"Uh," Sam pressed his memories. "_Our Lady of the Angels."_

"Of course that'd be the name…" Dean sighed heavily and flipped the flyer around. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

~!~

Jenny paid little attention as Sam and Dean spoke to the Father. She listened, but her eyes were more focused on the area around her. She felt uncomfortable in churches. She couldn't help it. People like her weren't usually welcomed in any holy structure. Spotting the painting of Michael striking down Lucifer, Jenny felt cold shoot through her spine. She shuddered and pushed herself away from it. She didn't like it. Something felt… wrong about the painting and she wanted to put as much distance between her and it as she could.

Stepping back, she rejoined Sam and Dean along with the Father. He was telling them about the painting she'd just tried to avoid, about believing in angels and went so far as to quote scripture. Jenny couldn't stop herself. The words came before she could do anything about it.

"_But the angel said to them, "Don't be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people."_

She wasn't even aware she was speaking, her eyes still darting around until she realized words had been said. Jenny's attention slowly shifted back to the men she was surrounded by, her eyes wide and discomfort evident on her features. The Priest looked impressed while Sam and Dean eyed her curiously.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"So uh," Dean chimed, willing to push passed the weirdness. "Thanks for the tour Father, but we need to be heading out."

"I'll walk you." He said simply, offering to walk the three out of the church.

Sam walked just behind the Priest, Dean behind him and Jenny bringing up the rear. Slowing his steps, Dean glanced over his shoulder at the young woman shrinking away from their surroundings.

"What was all that about?" he asked quietly enough the others wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "They just came out."

He narrowed his eyes on her, but could tell she truly didn't know. Sighing to himself, they followed the Father out and down the steps of the large church.

"Well," Sam said as they walked down a few steps. "Thanks for speaking to us Father."

"Oh, my pleasure. Hope to see you again."

"Father," Jenny said, drawing attention after she spotted an altar near the base of the steps. "What's that?"

"Oh," he said heavily. "That's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?" Dean asked.

The Father nodded sadly.

"Passed away right on these steps. He's interned in the Church crypt." He explained.

"When'd this happen?"

"Two months ago." The Father replied. "He was shot for his car keys."

"I'm sorry." Sam replied with sincerity.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer last rights." He said. "But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since it happened, I've just been praying."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Deliverance. I guess we could use some divine intervention."

His words struck a chord with the three hovering around him. Dean gave Sam a knowing look that honestly hurt him more than he would admit. He didn't like that the case they were working seemed to be leaning more towards the explainable instead of celestial.

"Well Padre thanks," Dean said after a moment of silence. He offered his hand to the older man who shook it generously. "We'll see you again."

With smiles and kind words, they said their farewell to the Holy Man. Eventually, the man in black made his way back into the church to finish doing whatever it was priests did the other six days of the week.

"Makes sense," Dean sighed as he, Sam and Jenny made their way towards the altar. "Devoted priest dies a violent death. That has vengeful spirit written all over it. And I'm willing to bet that since the stiffs went to church here, Father Gregory knew things about them no one else knew."

"On the other hand," Sam said as though Dean's statement was entirely ignored. "Father Reynolds started praying to God about two months ago, right when all this stuff started happening."

"Oh come on man, what's your deal?" Dean groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when do you buy into all this angel shit. Next thing, you're going to start praying everyday."

"I do."

Sam spoke so quickly it took both Jenny and Dean a moment to realize he'd said anything at all.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I do pray every day."

"Okay," Jenny said, stepping between them. "This is getting a little too family oriented for my tastes, so while you boys hug it out, I'm going to look at the Priest's tomb."

She saluted them her goodbye and turned to leave. Dean rolled his eyes at her and gave Sam his attention. The two spoke for only a moment or two more before joining her in the crypt.

Jenny was standing in front of the tomb of the late Priest. She glanced up briefly to see Dean enter the room and then back to the marble slab.

"Find anything?" he asked, his eyes dancing around the haunting room.

She shrugged a single shoulder. "That look familiar to you?"

Dean gave her his attention and quickly noticed she was pointing out the plant life. He creased his brows, ready to say something about it being a stupid plant until yes, he recognized it.

"That what I think it is?" he asked with a sigh.

Jenny nodded slowly. "Yeah," she muttered, chewing on her cheek before looking up. She glanced around quickly and her brows furrowed. "Where's Sam?"

Dean turned and noticed his brother wasn't behind him. Growling to himself, Dean opened the doors to yell at his brother when he spotted him on the ground. Fear shot through him.

"Sam!" Dean called, racing for his brother. The fear in Dean's voice forced Jenny to run after him. Dean was at Sam's side, shaking him to wake. "Sammy!"

He shook his aggressively. Sam suddenly shot up and took a deep breath. Dean helped him sit up. Jenny knelt at his side across from Dean, worry across her features as she helped steady the young man.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he breathed, nodding frequently while he tried to gather his bearings. Eventually his eyes fell to the angel statue across the room. "Yeah…"

Dean noticed the odd, lofty tone of his brother's voice. He furrowed his brows and with a sideways glance, he realized what held his brother's attention. Dean fought the scowl.

"Come on." He said, hooking his arms under Sam's and hoisting the larger man to his feet.

"We need to get out of here." Jenny sighed, helping steady the swaying giant.

Dean nodded his agreement and together the trio made their way back into the church. Pointing to a side room, Dean led them through the door and closed it behind them.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Dean asked, him and Jenny eying the young man that seemed oddly 'out of it'.

"Yeah," Sam said with a sideways smile. "Guys, I saw an angel."

Jenny and Dean shared a skeptical stare behind Sam's back before he fell into a seat. Neither of them really believed him, but they went about showing it in different ways. Dean very plainly wore his disbelief and skepticism on his face while Jenny leaned more towards apprehension. She felt uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Here," Dean said, offering his younger brother his flask.

Sam stared at Dean with a raised brow. "I don't want a drink." He said.

Dean shrugged an indifferent shoulder and took a long swig. As he twisted the top back on, Jenny smacked him in the gut. She was busy staring at Sam when she'd done it, something Dean noticed when he handed over the bit of silver. She quickly unscrewed the cap, took a sip as long as Dean had and gave it back. Still keeping his brow raised curiously at her, he slipped it back into his pocket and turned his attention back to the Winchester in the process of losing his mind.

"So," Dean chimed, trying to remove the sarcasm but not entirely capable. "What makes you think you saw an… angel."

"I… it just… appeared before me, and this feeling washed over me, like peace." He said, desperately trying to explain the wonder he'd experienced only minutes before. "Like grace."

"Okay ecstasy boy, maybe later we can get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat."

Jenny smacked his gut again, this time hard enough he grunted. She glared at him from the corner of her eye for his behavior.

"Dean, I'm serious." Sam said sternly. "It spoke to me. It knew who I _was_."

"Sam," Jenny said softly. He met her saddened gaze. "It's just a spirit."

"And not the first one that can read minds." Dean added tersely. "So let me guess," he continued, slipping into the pew a few spaces from his brother. "You were personally chosen to smite some sinner; you just gotta wait for some divine bat-signal."

"Yeah, actually."

"Great." The sarcasm between the two of them was growing so thick, Jenny felt like she was swimming in it. All she could do was bury her face in her hand and wait for the pissing contest to end. "So I don't suppose you bothered asking what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did, Dean." Sam said. "And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he's going to."

"Right."

"Why can't you just listen to me? The angel hasn't been wrong yet." Sam snapped having lost his patience. "Someone is going to do something bad tonight and I can stop them. Maybe we're hunting an angel here and we should stop?"

"You're supposed to be bad too Sammy, maybe I should just stop you?" Dean countered angrily.

"What is your problem?" Sam demanded.

"Hey!" Jenny hissed under her breath, forcing the two of them to give her their attention. "Seriously? A church?"

Dean took a deep breath and sighed obnoxiously. He turned his stern gaze to her.

"Jen, can you give us a minute here?" he asked. Despite being a question, there was a commanding undertone.

"Fine." She said, more than willing to give them time to talk amongst themselves. "But if the two of you start yelling again, I'll come in here swinging. I swear to Go…" she stopped herself and looked around, like God himself might smite her for taking his name in vain. Eventually she relaxed. "I'll be outside." She muttered.

Jenny left, closing the door to the side room when she had. True to her word, Jenny made her way to the front steps and remained there. She shook the feeling from her shoulders, more than willing to never step back into another church for the rest of her life.

Taking a seat on the steps, Jenny's eyes travelled to the altar to the left of the doors. She felt pity for the Father dying the way he had. She felt pity for Sam and fear for what he might do. Being near the Winchesters was never easy. Jobs seemed so straight forward when it didn't involve the pair of them. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered, and then she'd always remember.

She didn't have a choice. She was meant to be near the Winchester brothers, it was already written, a fixed situation in time that couldn't be undone. Too much depended on her relationship with them that she had to suck it up and deal with their tantrums. She had to cope, she had to deal and she had to make sure they never found out her secrets. There was nothing in the universe, not their friendship, not any bartering, nothing that would save her if they found out she wasn't human…

"Shit," she sighed, burying her face in her palms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They made their way out of the corner store.

"I mean, I know we've gone pretty ghetto with spell work before, but using a Sponge Bob placemat instead of an altar clothe?" Sam laughed. "I mean, that takes the cake."

"Yeah well, just put it Sponge Bob side down." Dean replied.

Jenny was shaking her head, smiling at everything when Sam suddenly went rigid. His face was blank and if she was certain lost a shade or two of color.

"Sam?" she asked, drawing Dean's attention.

"That's it. That's the sign."

"What is?" Dean asked, looking around while Sam pointed.

"Right there, behind that guy."

Dean turned and tried to find something, any indication there was something special about the man at the corner, but he couldn't. He looked to Jenny who shrugged. She didn't see anything either. But Sam did. Sam saw a glowing light encompassing the man with flowers.

"That's him, and we have to stop him."

The conviction in Sam's words worried both of them. Shuffling the bag in his arms, Sam was ready to charge the man. Dean and Jenny reached for him, Dean standing in his way, Jenny grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said quickly. "Wait a minute."

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"You're not going to go kill someone cause a ghost told you to. You nuts?" Jenny asked, putting herself at Dean's side and in Sam's path.

"I'm not going to kill anybody. I'm gonna stop him."

"Define stop. What are you going to do?" Dean demanded.

Sam looked over his shoulder and watched the stranger get into his car. He looked back desperately at the two holding him.

"Please, he's going to hurt someone. You know it."

Dean seemed to mull over the words. He glanced to the man in his car and seemed to come to his own solution.

"Alright," he resigned when the car across the street started up. "Come on."

Dean unlocked his door and quickly got inside. Jenny and Sam went to the other side to get in, but both doors were locked. She growled her frustration while Sam pleaded to be let into the vehicle.

"The two of you go do the séance. I've got this." He said simply, starting up the Impala and leaving without bothering with a second glance.

"God he's an ass." Jenny sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She reached for Sam's arm and tugged on his jacket. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Reluctantly, Sam seemed to oblige and followed her towards the church.

Breaking into a church… it felt dirty. While churches never technically closed, they were there for reasons other than confession and not only that, but the pair was setting up an altar to perform magic in the crypt. It just felt dirty.

"You're hoping this won't work, aren't you?" Jenny asked after a moment or two of complete silence.

Sam didn't speak for a while. He was flipping through his father's journal, trying to find the right incantation while Jenny set up the candles. He paused when she spoke. He wasn't sure just how honest he wanted to be.

"Honestly?" he asked. She looked up sadly and nodded. "Yeah. Part of me hopes this is a bust. You?"

She shrugged a shoulder and finished setting everything up. "I don't know. I know angels are real, I mean I'm not worried about that, but I honestly don't want to come across one."

"Why not?"

Jenny took a deep breath and stood. She hesitated to speak, wiping off her hands before meeting Sam's questioning eyes. The truth wanted so badly to come out, bubbling at the tip of her tongue.

"Maybe it's like meeting your heroes." She offered, hoping the lie would be palatable. "They're never what you expect."

A weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He nodded, understanding the reference, but still a little excited with the prospect.

"So," she clapped her hands together. "Let's say we get this show on the road, hm?"

This time Sam chuckled. He flipped a few more pages and found the right spell. Jenny stepped around the altar and to his side as he began to read the incantation. He read, kneeling by the candles to add the ingredients when he needed to.

Jenny stood back. She'd taken a spot against the wall near the corner. She chewed on her thumb as she waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. The voices of the spirits echoed in her ears, whispering their haunting words and stirring as Sam read. She slammed her eyes shut; trying to drown them out, but it was difficult. They grew louder the longer Sam read. She always heard them… always.

A loud sizzle and pop made Jenny open her eyes again. When she had, she noticed the white smoke spill from the flame, but something else. They were no longer alone, and it wasn't a spirit that found them. Her jaw went lax as she stared at the black robe of Father Reynolds.

"Oh god," she muttered.

"What are you doing?" the priest demanded loudly, drawing attention from Sam.

The young man soon mirrored Jenny's reaction, pure and utter shock.

"Uh," he stammered.

He looked frantically from the spell work to the priest and back again. His mind swam with something he could tell him, anything that would explain what he was doing in the middle of the crypt performing an obvious spell. Sam finally decided on something and slammed the journal shut, standing to approach the man of God.

"Father, uh… I can explain… uh," he continued to stammer, unable to find the footing he needed. "Actually, maybe I can't…" his eyes darted to the corner. "Little help here?"

Father Reynolds turned and noticed Jenny for the first time. When he approached to pay his respects to his fallen friends, he hadn't expected to see Sam or what he was doing. It drew his attention so completely, he never noticed the other person.

"Father," she said, stepping around him and making her way to Sam's side. "This isn't as bad as it looks. Promise."

"Right." Sam chimed. "I mean, it's just a séance."

"A séance?" he asked angrily. "Young man, this is a house of God."

"It's based on early Christian rites if that helps any." He offered weakly.

"That's enough." He snapped. Father Reynolds grabbed both Jenny and Sam's arms. "The two of you are coming with me."

"Father wait, please." Sam begged as they were being led out of the crypt.

No sooner than they reached the doors, a brilliant white light began to pulse around them. It lit the dark chamber like the mid-day sun and forced the Father to turn.

"Oh my god." He gasped in awe. "Is that… is that an angel?"

"No, it's not." Sam said softly. He felt his heart sink. Jenny noticed and reached for his hand. Sam felt it and looked to her, managing a weak smile and gripping her hand tighter. "It's just Father Gregory."

The white light began to solidify, slowly but surely taking the form of the young man that had been summoned. He smiled warmly, his hands clamped together in front of him as though he were ready to give a sermon.

"Thomas?" Reynolds breathed.

"I've come in answer to your prayers." Father Gregory said kindly. When his eyes left that of the stunned priest, he noticed Jenny and Sam. His smile fell. "Sam, I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry."

"I'm sorry Father," Sam said as he, Reynolds and Jenny stepped back into the room, the young woman releasing his hand. "But you're not an angel."

Father Gregory breathed a smile. "Of course I am."

"No," Sam said sadly. "You're a man, a spirit, and you need to rest."

"I was a man." Gregory corrected, continuing to try and exude a power he simply didn't have. "But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church, and I felt that bullet pierce right through me, but I felt no pain. And suddenly I could see, I could see everything. I saw you Father Reynolds, praying and crying here, so I've come to help you."

"Help me how?" he asked. "By driving innocent people to murder?"

"Those people are given the chance for redemption." He said, his eyes slowly shifting to Sam. "Some people can use redemption, don't they Sam?"

He fidgeted under the weight of the spirit's gaze. It had already been proven Father Gregory was strong enough to read minds. That gave him a power that made Sam very uncomfortable.

"How can you call this redemption?" Reynolds asked.

"You can't understand now, but the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things."

"Those people you _helped_ are locked up now." Jenny said. "They're in jail because of what you did."

Father Gregory's eyes shifted to her for the first time since he'd appeared. He eyed her curiously for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he examined her.

"There is something different about you." He said curiously. Sam looked to the young woman beside him and noticed her flinch and take a step back. "And they're happy now, at peace. I've given them the keys to Heaven."

"No," Father Reynolds sighed heavily. "This is wrong. This is vengeance. You're not an angel. Men cannot become angels. Thou shalt not kill, that's the word of God."

"But I don't understand… I'm here to help people."

"No," Reynolds repeated.

"Let us help you. You need to rest." Sam said sadly, beginning to pity the late priest who only wanted to do some good.

"Thomas, let me give you last rites." Reynolds said, stepping towards the young man.

Father Gregory looked lost, frightened, and it made Sam feel even worse. He could tell the man truly thought he was doing good for the world, and he was, but he went about it the wrong way. He was condemning evil souls by condemning innocent ones.

Jenny continued to hold Sam's hand as Father Reynolds read the wayward priest his last rites. She glanced to the young man at her side and her stomach plummeted. She felt so guilty now. Sam wanted nothing more than to believe, to believe in something more than him, to believe there was something better in the world than what he'd been raised on and now it was taken from him. Still holding his hand firmly, Jenny clutched his arm in her free hand and hugged it to her side to silently console him. Sam did little more than tense his grip just enough to let her know he understood what she was doing.

Within seconds, Father Gregory turned luminous once more and disappeared shortly afterward. Reynolds was too stunned by what he'd witnessed to notice either young person cleaning up the spell work they'd laid out on the crypt floor or that they disappeared a few minutes later without a word.

Jenny's car was closer than the hotel so the pair walked to it first. She popped her trunk so they could put everything away before she and Sam headed towards the hotel. Neither spoke for what felt like an eternity, not even after making it back before Dean. Jenny had taken a seat at the table near the window, but Sam was filled with nervous energy. He wanted to keep moving and since the job was done, packing was the only logical thing to pursue. After nearly twenty minutes of watching him avoid eye contact and speaking, Jenny stood. She gently touched his arm and drew his eyes. She smiled as warmly as she could.

"It's okay, Sammy." She told him sweetly. His brows came together so tightly it looked painful, but Jenny kept the smile as best she could. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Come here."

Sam fell into the hug Jenny beckoned him towards. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight while she threaded her fingers through his hair to cradle him to her. Jenny's eyes closed as she held the man nearly six inches taller than her as though he were an ailing child needing his mother's comfort. Sam buried his face in the nape of her neck and squeezed her as though she'd help steady his wavering belief system.

"Don't let this get to you." She finally said. "You hear me?"

Sam pulled back just enough he could speak, but continued to hold her.

"I just wanted this to be real." He told her sadly. "I just…"

"I know." Jenny gently ran her fingers through his hair before they parted. "But listen to me, angels are real. You know it. I can tell."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

She smiled softly. "Like I told Dean, no demons without angels. You can't have one without the other, right?"

"I guess." He muttered.

Sam knew logically she might have been right, but he didn't feel it anymore. He didn't feel like there was anything good in the world and after hearing what their dad had told Dean about Sam possibly going crazy… he didn't know anything. But he'd lie. He was good at that.

The thundering sound of the Impala echoed around them. With a glance over her shoulder, Jenny could see Dean pulling up. She looked back to Sam and noticed him force a soft smile.

"I guess I'll be heading out, give you guys some time." She said.

Sam nodded again. He leaned forward and hugged her again just as Dean stepped into the hotel room. He was only mildly surprised she was there.

When they parted, Jenny gave Sam a light kiss on the cheek and another parting smile. She turned to Dean and could tell immediately he was shaken by whatever happened while he was gone. She raised a curious brow, but he simply shook his head in lieu of answering. She was smart enough to know that whatever shook him up was bad enough he didn't feel like talking about it right then.

"Come here," she said to him, holding her arms out and approaching for a hug. Dean obliged and even put more effort into it than the last one. When she pulled back she gave him the same peck she'd given his brother and soft smile. "You boys be good, okay?" she teased lightly as she stepped towards the door. "And please, call me if you need some help. Lord knows you'd be lost without me."

They each gave her their own weak, sarcastic smile. She waved and left without another word to the pair.

Jenny's smile fell the moment they couldn't see it anymore. The cold twinge she'd grown accustomed to had come back and was seeping into her bones again. It always happened when she was alone…

She pushed the feeling down as best she could and got into her car to leave.

Jenny planned on leaving Rhode Island in the morning. She was in the process of making her way further north and knew she'd probably end up in Maine before she was done, but she had to keep going. She always had to keep moving…

Knowing she planned to be on the road first thing in the morning, Jenny stopped off at the first gas station she found between the guys' hotel and her own. It was a little convenience store with a gas pump. Perfect. She could top off too. First came the gas with the forged credit card. Jenny didn't like to say stolen… it wasn't technically stolen, it just didn't have _her_ name on it.

The pump clicked telling her the tank was full. Replacing it in its cradle, she stepped inside. Jenny wandered aimlessly through the aisle and picked up her guilty pleasures as she went. It was nearly one in the morning and abandoned. She preferred not having to deal with people… she didn't like people.

With arms full of snacks and energy drinks that would help her while she drove, Jenny made her way to the counter. The girl behind the register started checking things off while Jenny dug through her pocket for her card again. She hadn't looked up at first, but when she had her stomach fell. A black mist surrounded the cashier and Jenny knew exactly what it was. Her blood went cold and her stomach twisted into familiar, painful knots.

"Having a good night?" the cashier asked happily.

Her voice snapped Jenny out of her daze.

"Yeah." She answered. She plastered a fake smile on her lips immediately. Jenny noticed her nametag. "How about you, Ashley?"

Ashley seemed mildly taken aback before glancing to her chest. She giggled at forgetting.

"Good so far." She nodded with a smile. Jenny felt her heart ache. Ashley's night wasn't going to end well…

Jenny found herself examining the young woman ringing up her purchases. She was young, maybe thirty at the oldest which made the mist all the more heartbreaking to see. She smiled, was friendly and personable and there was a ring on her left ring finger. Jenny closed her eyes and tried to keep them from burning. Ashley had a family.

"That's a gorgeous ring." Jenny finally said. She motioned to the single diamond resting on a simple band. Honestly, it was nothing special, but Jenny had to have a lead into her plan and that was the best she could do.

"Awe, thank you." Ashley sighed sweetly.

"Your husband's okay with you working over nights?" Jenny asked bluntly. "Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

The mist grew denser. Jenny had to hurry. She only had a few minutes at best.

"Nah." Ashley waved her hand dismissively as though it were a trivial thing. "Nothing ever happens here." She giggled. "And he's my fiancé. We just got engaged."

"Congratulations." Jenny said. She tried to look as though she wasn't about to cry, but when Ashley looked up, Jenny knew she was failing.

"Are… are you okay?" Ashley asked tentatively. She could see Jenny's eyes tinting pink and starting to glass over.

"It's nothing," It was Jenny's turn to wave her hand dismissively. "It's just…" she hesitated.

"What?" Ashley asked in the same worried tone.

Jenny looked up at her and saw the mist growing even darker than before. It wouldn't be long now.

"I was engaged, not that long ago actually and uh…" Jenny felt her throat tense and scratch because she knew she was about to cry. "One night, he was on his way home from work. He called me to say he was going to pick up some dinner." Her head dropped systematically. Jenny wondered how the lies could flow so easily from her tongue. "He never made it. Drunk driver."

"Oh my god." She gasped softly. Jenny looked up and forced a smile, but it was weak and sad. Tears had already begun to gently trail down her cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"Thanks." She said softly. "The only thing I regret is I didn't even tell him I loved him when he called. Seems like such a silly thing, but it's what you remember. People forget how fast everything can change."

A car pulling up caught their attention briefly. The headlights shined through the window and Jenny knew then who it was. She looked back to Ashley and noticed everything had been bagged and tagged. She swiped her credit card and began to sign for her purchase as the door dinged when someone came in. She tried not to look.

When the receipt printed out and Ashley tore it off, Jenny met her eyes again.

"Call your guy." Jenny told her. "Tell him you love him."

"Yeah." Ashley nodded heavily.

Jenny went about gathering her bags and noticed Ashley take out her cell phone. She was texting him. It'd have to do.

As she left, Jenny glanced over her shoulder. The man who'd come in while she was at the register was eying her, waiting for her to leave, but trying to appear like he was looking at food. She glanced to Ashley. The mist was nearly choking the young woman out. Jenny sighed and her stomach twisted again. There was nothing else she could do.

Jenny walked to her car and glanced to the only other one in the parking lot. She committed it to memory as she put her things in her passenger side. When she stepped around and looked over her car at the store, she noticed the man inside staring at her through the window before noticing she was looking at him. Against her better judgment, Jenny got into her car and drove off. She didn't go far, only down the road enough she wouldn't be seen and pulled over. Reaching into her glove box, she pulled out another burner phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's the location and nature of your emergency?"_ the operator asked simply.

"I'd like to report a murder." Jenny said as evenly as she could. There was a pause on the other end which she expected. "At the _Quick K_ market." No sooner than the words left her lips, Jenny heard the gunshot. She jumped and her eyes drifted shut. She briefly saw Ashley's smiling face in her mind.

"_Ma'am, how do you know this?"_ the operator asked with obvious apprehension.

"The man you're looking for is middle-aged white male, short brown hair and heavy build." She said as though the operator hadn't asked anything. "He's driving a late model Honda Accord, white, license plate number 44K2MO."

"_Ma'am, what's your name?"_

"My name?" she asked. Suddenly a car sped passed her. Jenny recognized it immediately. "He's heading north on _95._"

"_Ma'am, what is your name?"_ the operator demanded.

Jenny said nothing else. She ended the call and pulled back onto the road. She rolled down her window and dropped the phone onto the freeway when she was going fast enough. With a glance into her mirror, Jenny noticed it shatter and knew she'd be fine.

Her eyes began to water again and her brow furrowed. Alone, Jenny couldn't fight the tears. She began to cry. Her hands tensed around her steering wheel to the point her knuckles turned white. The mist never lied… it was never wrong… It always knew who was going to die and she could see it…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Season 2, Ep. 21

All Hell Breaks Loose Pt. 1

Two Months Later:

Her phone shrieked. Jenny grumbled and groaned. She hated that the ringer was on, but she didn't have a choice. During the day vibrate was fine, but she'd never wake up to anything but the obnoxious ring otherwise.

Lying on her stomach, she reached for the phone and flipped it open.

"What?" she grumbled. Her voice was thick with sleep and muffled by the comforter she was lying on.

"_Jenny? Did you suddenly turn into a dude?"_ a familiar voice asked on the other end of the line.

Her brows came together and she opened her eyes. She didn't do it to see someone, but it was a natural reaction. She slowly began to push herself up.

"Dean?" she asked. Her voice was a bit clearer than before. "What's the matter? Worried I'm manlier than you?"

"_You really want me to go there?"_

"No," she yawned. Jenny ran her fingers through her hair to move it out of the way. "It's too early. So, what's up?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line she didn't notice until she had begun rubbing her eyes. When he hadn't spoken for longer than a count of ten, Jenny began to wonder if she'd lost him.

"Dean?"

"_It's uh…"_ Dean hesitated to continue. He didn't know why he was calling her, only that he needed help and knew she'd be there for him. _"It's Sam."_

Jenny was suddenly wide awake.

"What? What's happened?" she asked. Jenny didn't bother hiding her fear.

"_He's missing."_ He said heavily.

Jenny felt a cold tingle start at the back of her neck and slowly spread.

"Where are you?" she demanded. Jenny shoved herself up from the bed. She used her shoulder to keep the phone to her ear while she pulled on her pants.

"_Bobby's."_ Dean replied. Having known them as long as she did, she knew Bobby was a family friend that lived somewhere up north. "_"Look, can you… you think you can help?"_

Jenny froze. She stood upright, barely holding the hem of her jeans and only one leg on. She stared at the room disbelievingly as though Dean could see her expression.

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever asked me." She told him bluntly.

"_Thought you'd say that."_ He replied as though he was relieved. _"Look, we're heading to Harvelle's Roadhouse. You heard of it?"_ He knew there was a chance she might have,

"Yeah." She said. Jenny continued to dress. "Meet you there?"

"_Yeah. Where are you?"_

"West Texas, just outside Greenville. Give me…." She did the math and sighed with what she came up with. "Shit," she sighed. "It'll take me about ten hours give or take."

"_Shit…"_ he shared her disappointment, but he didn't have anyone else. "_Okay, well we'll meet you there. Deal?"_

"Deal." She repeated. She was ready to hang up when something crossed her mind. "Hey Dean,"

"_Yeah?"_ he asked skeptically. He heard the shift in her tone.

"You guys be careful, okay?"

"_Yeah,"_ he grumbled. "_You too."_

With a soft smile, Jenny hung up the phone. She hastily grabbed everything she had and stormed out of the hotel room without a second thought. She was –in many ways- riding blind, but she didn't care. Sam was missing. That was all that mattered.

~~!~~

She sped through the cars on the freeway and prayed she wouldn't get pulled over. She'd already made it through the rest of Texas and all of Oklahoma. She was getting close, but she had almost five hours to go and her nerves weren't fairing well.

Jenny's phone began to ring. She reached for it blindly and flipped it open without reserve.

"Dean?" she didn't even bother checking the number first. She just hoped it was Dean with news.

"_Yeah, jeeze. You don't have to yell."_

"Shut up." She growled. "What's going on?"

"_We think we found Sam."_ He said. She sighed her immediate relief and calmed.

"Where?" she asked, her voice reflecting her new state of mind.

"_You ever heard of a place called Cold Oak, South Dakota?"_ he asked in a way that let Jenny know he wished she hadn't, but she had.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Supposed to be one of the most haunted towns in the states. Why? Is that where he is?"

"_We think so, yeah."_ He answered reluctantly. "_Look, I think me and Bobby can-"_

"Don't." she interrupted quickly. "Don't you dare tell me _you've got this_ Winchester. Not after you make me drive for six hours. No, I'm seeing this through."

She didn't know he was smiling his gratitude on the other end of the line, but he was. Dean felt relieved she gave enough of a damn to try and help.

"_Stubborn ass woman."_ He said. She could hear the smile then and it caused her to do the same.

"Well, now I know why we get along so well." She replied simply.

"_Shut up."_ He snapped half heartedly. "_Well, since you just have to get involved, I'll text you the address. Can you make it from there?"_

"Uh," Jenny glanced down at her dashboard clock. She started to do more math. If she drove straight through, which she planned to do regardless, that'd put her on the road for fifteen hours easily. "Yeah." She finally said in a voice that eluded nothing of how tired she knew she'd be. "Yeah, I can do that. No problem."

Dean paused. He didn't immediately speak and Jenny found herself wondering if he wasn't doing the same math she had. When she heard him sigh, she knew he had.

"_Jen, that puts you on the road for-"_

"I don't care." She interrupted again. "Just send me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Yeah." _He said begrudgingly. Dean knew well enough not to fight with her. He'd never hear the end of it if he did.

Snapping her phone shut, Jenny held onto it until she heard a beep. Flipping it back open, she read the address Dean had sent it. It was easy enough to find. Snapping it shut a final time; Jenny tossed it onto the seat beside her and continued on to the other side of the country.

~!~

Dean and Bobby were in the middle of pulling anything they might need out of the trunk of the Impala when headlights shined on them. The pair paused instinctively, fearing briefly it might be a cop or some kind of forest patrol, but when the headlights flipped off, Dean recognized the car. Jenny emerged a few moments later with a canvas bag she'd pulled out of the passenger side seat.

"You got here fast." Dean said as he reached for his shotgun.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh." She let the word go on almost too long. "Pretty sure I broke a _bunch_ of speeding laws."

Dean stood upright. He turned to face the young woman behind him and narrowed his eyes curiously.

"You high?"

"Pft, no." she snorted a laugh which was more out of character than everything thus far. "Did down like five _Monsters_ though."

"F… five?" Dean asked in shock.

She nodded loosely and pursed her lips a bit when she did.

"Big ones." She added.

"Great," he slammed his trunk shut. "So you're cracked out on energy drinks."

"Basically." She nodded before her eyes traveled to Bobby. She suddenly smiled wide. "Hi. I'm Jenny."

"Bobby." He greeted.

"Yeah, I figured. Heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

She seemed surprised which he didn't understand. Slowly, her eyes shifted again to Dean. She wondered if he was the one to mention her and the assumption was added to when he refused to look at her.

"Come on." He barked before heading off.

Jenny giggled under her breath and followed after him with Bobby at her side.

The trio began to walk into the long since abandoned town. It looked horrifying, even to the seasoned Hunters. There was something otherworldly about it. Jenny hated it immediately. She could hear the voices of the dead, hear them speaking to each other about the living bodies that were wandering through their town and what had been happening. The whispered surrounded her and drowned each other out. Everywhere her eyes landed, Jenny could see flickers of the ghosts. They were so ingrained in the landscape, she could actually spot them. Her skin began to prickle underneath her jacket.

"They're watching us." She mumbled. Jenny hadn't been aware the words actually left her lips until Bobby and Dean both stopped and faced her.

"What is?" Dean asked tersely.

Jenny chewed on her bottom lip. She kicked herself internally for the slip, but her mind was running on cheap, store bought adrenaline and lack of sleep. Dean had called her two hours after she'd gone to bed which meant she had only taken a nap. To make matters worse, that particular combination made it difficult for her to shut up.

"The ghosts." She replied finally. When his face went blank, she pointed around. "They're all watching us, talking about us."

Dean's brows came together. He didn't know if he should take her seriously or not. After a short internal conversation, he realized it didn't matter. He had other things to worry about.

"Let's just find Sam." He said with a slight glance to Bobby.

Agreeing, they continued to walk through the town before seeing something that relaxed them all.

"Sam!" Dean called when he spotted his brother a few yards away.

"Dean!" Sam called back with a smile.

Jenny let a smile touch her lips too before she saw it. Black mist suddenly sprang to life around Sam.

"Oh god." She muttered. The fear must have been noticeable because both Dean and Bobby hesitated. When they turned around, they saw pure terror on her face. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" she repeated.

"What?" Dean snapped on edge.

"He's black." Jenny said. She suddenly found her footing. "Sam's turning black." He saw her brows pull together and sadness take hold. "He's going to die, he's turned black."

Her words meant nothing, made no sense, until she said _he's going to die._ Dean's head snapped back to Sam just as Jenny found the strength to run towards the youngest Winchester.

"Sam!" Jenny screamed. "Run!"

Confusion marred his features.

Everything happened in slow motion. Just as Jenny made it passed Dean and Bobby, someone in an Army uniform appeared behind Sam. They watched in horror as Sam went rigid and fell to the ground. Jenny and Dean raced for him while Bobby ran for the young man who was fleeing into the night.

Dean tried to rouse his brother, tried to get him to come back, but Jenny could see it. The mist grew darker and darker before suddenly vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. She knew in that moment Sam was gone and she felt it. She felt it just like Dean did. The tears came without inhibition.

~!~

Dean gently rested his brother on the table in the other room. Too many emotions were surging through him to focus on just one, but anger was more dominant than the others so it was the one he picked.

The tears burned his eyes, his lips quivered and every muscle in his body screamed for action, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do and he wasn't about to leave Sam by himself.

A creaking floorboard drew his attention. Still on red alert, Dean swung around and aimed the shotgun at whoever made the noise. It was Jenny. She didn't even notice the weapon. Her eyes were solely on Sam and the tears she'd spilled were already glinting on her cheeks. The sight of her crying made Dean's resolve waver, but he never dropped the gun. Seeing her, remembering what she said seconds before Sam was stabbed, all of it gave Dean the target for his anger he needed.

"What are you?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

Jenny's eyes slowly shifted upward. She looked broken, lost, and Dean knew he mirrored it. He didn't let it bother him though. He had more pressing things to think about.

"Wha-"

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Dean bellowed so loudly they could hear his echo in the distance.

Jenny jumped at his harsh words, but she did her best to keep from taking it personally. She didn't answer immediately which only made the angry young man irate.

"You workin' with that thing, huh?" he growled. Dean kept the shotgun high and took a step closer to her. "You one of those freak kids too?" Jenny shook her head. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" she jumped again, but he didn't care.

"I'm not!" she yelled back. "I'm not working with that demon Dean, Jesus. How can you ask me tha-"

"Cause you knew." He said through his teeth. Dean took another step forward forcing Jenny to take one back. "You said Sammy was gonna die. What are you? How did you know?!"

"I-" she stammered.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Dean couldn't keep him emotions in check and he honestly didn't think he had to. Still advancing, Dean didn't stop until Jenny was backed into a wall and the shotgun was pressed to her chest. With a sober mind, he would have realized what he was doing was wrong, but he just watched his brother die in his arms and Jenny seemed to know it was going to happen. He needed something to blame and she was the closest one.

Jenny stared at him sadly. Her lips were parted as she took shallow breaths, her jaw trembled and tears fled without inhibition down her cheeks. She wanted to hug Dean, tell him everything was going to be okay even if it was a lie. Hell, she wanted him to do it to her, but the look in his eyes… she could only classify it as pure, unadulterated hatred. Worse yet, she didn't know if it was aimed at her or the situation. Whatever the reason, he deserved the truth and she knew it.

"I can see Death." She finally said.

Dean flinched slightly. His aimed wavered an iota before he hardened it again.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I can tell when someone's about to die."

"How?" he growled through his teeth again.

Jenny's brows pulled together so tightly it hurt. The hatred seemed to be aimed at her and it broke her heart.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "I just can. There's this mist that forms around someone who's about to die." She said, motioning around her head to show where it generally appeared. "The closer they are the darker it gets. When it surrounds them completely," she motioned up and down to encompass her body. "And it's all black, they've got minutes at best."

Dean's harsh stare began to falter no matter how much he wished it wouldn't.

"And that's what you saw with Sam."

Jenny reluctantly nodded. She blinked and more tears began to fall. Silence moved between them for a moment or two before Dean could think of something else to ask.

"How?" Dean suddenly demanded. "How can you see that shit?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not!" she screamed back desperately.

"Dean!"

The new voice forced Dean to turn just enough he could see Bobby out of the corner of his eye. The graying man had a gun aimed at Dean, but everyone knew he'd never really use it.

"The hell do you think you're doin', boy?"

Dean's eyes slowly shifted back to Jenny. He could see her staring back at him with nothing but fear. It seemed to be enough to make him realize what he was doing. Dean immediately dropped the gun and stepped back. In turn, Bobby lowered his and breathed easier because of it.

Dean refused to meet Jenny's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath before turning and walking back into the room where Sam rested.

Jenny said nothing, but left quickly. Dean heard her frantic footsteps and sighed internally. The guilt was slowly beginning to seep into his bones. He hadn't meant to do it… he really hadn't.

**I was honestly about to delete this story. I wondered if anyone even liked for the comment, really. I'll keep updating, just for you. hahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Season 2, Ep. 22

All Hell Breaks Loose Pt. 2

Jenny sat outside. The rain was barely more than a drizzle. She was protected for the most part beneath the rotting awning that hung overhead, but if it started truly raining like it had earlier she'd get wet. She didn't care. Jenny had trouble thinking of anything other than what happened within the last few hours.

She could still see the blackness covering Sam, the pain in Dean's eyes when he held his brother and the hatred that shined at her when he had her against the wall. It was the hatred that broke her heart. She'd never been looked at like that before, at least not by someone she actually cared about. And Sam… poor Sam…

The tears began again. Jenny tried to hold them back, but they were warranted with the way the night had gone. Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain began to fall a bit harder than before. She felt a chill, but Jenny didn't know if it was because of the weather or everything else. Whatever the reason, she curled herself into her jacket tighter than before.

"Hey,"

Jenny shifted to see Bobby coming closer. She hadn't heard him approach which meant she was deeper in her thoughts than she assumed.

"Hi." She said under her breath.

Bobby came closer until he took a seat beside her on the porch and looked out. He'd obviously come with intent, so Jenny stayed silent until he spoke again. Jenny felt herself needing to do something, needing to ignore him until he said something. Reaching for the knife she kept on her at all times, Jenny began to run the tip of the blade beneath her fingernails to remove gunk.

"He don't mean it." Bobby said finally. Jenny turned to him. Bobby met her stare. "Dean, he don't mean it." She didn't say anything. "He's just…"

"He put a shotgun to my chest." She told him bluntly.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed. He let his eyes drift out again. "There's somethin' you need to know in case ya don't already. Sam's all Dean had left as far as blood goes. He's just a bit spun up."

She didn't know why, but Jenny felt herself shaking her head.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes." She said softly. "He wanted to pull the trigger Bobby. He wanted to kill me."

"No." Bobby shook his head. "No, Dean'd never-"

"They were black." She interrupted, turning abruptly to face the man beside her. "His eyes were black."

Bobby's brows came together slowly. Everyone who'd known Dean for more than a few minutes knew his eyes were actually green. Hearing they'd gone black was frightening, but she wasn't lying. His eyes were like coal when he had the gun on her. Jenny went back to picking at her nails as though it would somehow diffuse the tension she felt, but it didn't.

Neither knew Dean was listening from within the building. They didn't know he was spying on the pair talking about him only a few feet away. The guilt grew worse when he heard Jenny say she thought he was going to kill her. Worse yet, Dean couldn't say for certain he wasn't going to pull the trigger. With his emotions running so high and her having said Sam would die seconds before he had, Dean feared he might have actually done it if Bobby hadn't walked in on them when he had.

"Where'd that come from?" Bobby asked after another lengthy silence.

Jenny glanced up and noticed him pointing to her blade. She eyed it, holding the hilt in her right hand and pressing the tip into her left index finger so she could see the whole of it.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Flipping it around, Jenny offered him the blade so he could look it over. "I've just always had it. I don't know where I got it."

Bobby took the silver blade. It was definitely unique. He'd never seen another like it. The hilt was cylindrical which was a bit odd in and of itself. The entire thing was metal. Where most hilts were bone or some kind of aged wood, this was nothing but glinting silver metal. It was hefty, but he expected that considering it was the size of a large hunting knife, and pristine. It caught every hint of light and shined brightly as though it glowed. Turning it to the side, Bobby could see just how thin it truly was with an edge so sharp it seemed like it might cut you just by looking at it too long. All in all, the double edged blade was impressive.

"Nice." He said as he handed it back. Jenny nodded her thanks and slipped it back into the custom made sheath on her thigh. Bobby noticed her yawn and looked at her closely. Bags were forming under her eyes and she looked exhausted. "Where you stayin'?"

"Don't know." She shrugged. A weak, tired smile touched her lips. "I didn't even check out of my place in Texas."

"You drove up here from Texas?" he asked with a hint of surprise she thought was unusual. Apparently Dean hadn't told him where she was coming from. "Christ, no wonder you're tired. Here," Bobby reached for his phone. He typed a message and handed it to her unsent. "Send that to your phone."

"What is it?" she asked as she took the device.

"My place."

Jenny didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"I got the room and somethin' tells me you want to get the hell away from here." He told her. In truth, Bobby knew he should keep the pair separated for awhile.

She smiled weakly and nodded. Jenny typed in her number and sent the message to her phone. A split second later it beeped in her pocket. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Thanks." She told him.

Bobby nodded.

Jenny hesitated briefly. Her eyes drifted to the building she knew Dean and Sam were in. While part of her wanted desperately to say goodbye to Sam, she didn't want to go near Dean. With another nod to Bobby, she left without a word to any of them.

Dean saw her leave from the window. The guilt grew a bit more –which he thought was impossible- as she left without saying a thing to him. He understood, but he didn't like it.

~!~

Bobby had come back the following day to find Jenny crashed on the couch. She hadn't wanted to go through his rooms to try and find one to sleep in so she took the couch and passed out immediately. Bobby let her sleep as he trudged up to his room.

The following day after plenty of hours of sleep, he enlisted Jenny to help him. She did so gladly. Anything to get her mind off Sam and Dean.

Jenny was coming back from a beer run. It was the only thing she could do for the moment. Her and Bobby had been staring at the map for hours, trying to think of what it all could mean and it was giving her a headache.

When she pulled up, Jenny saw the Impala. She almost didn't want to walk inside. She didn't want to see Dean. But what else was she going to do? She wasn't going to sit in the car.

After what felt like an hour or more, Jenny finally opened the door. She took the paper bag into her arms and headed towards the house. She opened the door and immediately froze at what she saw. Dean, Bobby and Sam were standing over the kitchen table staring at the map she'd been helping Bobby with earlier. Her body suddenly went lax and her grip wavered enough to two six packs slipped and hit the ground. The sound of breaking glass filled the air and while two of them understood, Sam couldn't hide the awkwardness he felt at the way she was looking at him.

Silence moved into the room. No one moved for a while before Dean stepped forward. He dipped down and picked up the bag of broken beer. He quickly dropped the dripping bag into the sink behind Jenny before catching her eye. He gave her a warning glance, telling her silently not to say anything, but Jenny couldn't think of anything _to_ say. She was too shocked.

"You okay Jenny?" Sam finally asked.

"Yeah." The word came out as barley more than a squeak. She cleared her throat quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You? How uh… how are you feeling?"

"Better." He told her with a smile. "A little sore, but I'm healing up okay."

"I'll say." She muttered to herself. Jenny's eyes shifted to Dean and he could see them darken slightly. He felt like she already knew.

"Sam, you think you can look over this for me?" Bobby suddenly said. "My eyes are swimmin'."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Dean, can you give me a hand with something?" Even though Bobby asked, there was a stern edge to his words that told Dean he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Reluctantly, the eldest brother followed Bobby outside. He caught Jenny's eye on the way out. She knew… he could see it, she knew.

~!~

Hours passed. Ellen had emerged and been introduced to the only other woman within the home. She vaguely remembered meeting Jenny before. Jenny was just another one of the random Hunters who'd come into the bar before.

Dean still felt Jenny stealing glances at him every once and awhile, but she never said anything. It was her silence that made him more uncomfortable than anything. He expected her to do what Bobby had, and maybe she would, but until then he was on edge around her.

A plan had been formed once Sam told them what Yellow Eyes had filled him in on in Cold Oak. He told them how the demon planned to get through the trap and they knew they had to stop him. Still Jenny hadn't said anything. In fact, she hadn't said anything to anyone. She'd gone silent.

They found Jake in the cemetery and fought him. Sam emptied his weapon into the soldier's chest and the gate burst open. Demons spilled forth and everything went to Hell, literally. It all happened in minutes and while it was over soon, the damage had been done.

"War's comin'." Bobby said heavily. "You gonna be ready for it?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded with a smirk despite the bloody gash in his head. "We got this."

Bobby nodded heavily. He knew that whether or not the Winchesters were ready for what was coming, they were going to fight.

Everybody began to load their respective weaponry into one of the two cars they'd brought with them. Ellen, Bobby and Jenny were lingering near Bobby's car when Dean approached. It could have been any of them he wanted to speak to, but his eyes were only on one.

He walked up to Jenny as she finished putting her weapons in the black canvas bag she tended to carry them in. She didn't pay him the slightest bit of attention, but he knew she saw him.

"Seriously?" he asked after a moment. She still didn't look. "You're just going to ignore me now?"

She didn't speak. She hadn't spoken since shortly after seeing Sam standing in Bobby's kitchen. Dean couldn't believe it had been so long without a single word from her and it was growing on his nerves.

"Will you just stop?" he snapped.

Jenny paused. She took a deep breath, sighed, and turned to give him her full attention. Dean shifted. Jenny was staring at him coldly, something he'd never seen from her before.

"I had no choice." He said before he could stop himself.

Jenny snorted her derision and went back to her task.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. He slammed his hand down on what she was doing to stop her. He saw Jenny's jaw clench and noticed she had to fight the urge to say something to him. Slowly, she turned towards him again. "You'd've done the same thing for family, so don't give me your high and mighty bullshit. Okay?"

"I don't have a family." She told him coldly. "I don't have a brother, a sister, mom or a dad. I don't even have uncles and aunts." An edge was growing on her words the longer she spoke. Dean felt his face drop. "I don't have _anyone_ except my friends and honestly, the lifespan of those friends aren't exactly the longest." She squared herself on him firmly and her eyes darkened. "I watched one of them die, then _you_," she pointed a stern finger at him which honestly made Dean take a step back. "Draw a shotgun on me like I'm the enemy. And then you have the balls to stand there and call me high and mighty like I'm some how the bitch because I'm pissed? Really Dean?" she scoffed again and shook her head. Dean's grip on her bag had dwindled to the point she could easily slide it out from under his hand. She looked to him again. "Enjoy whatever time you've got left."

She turned her back on him and got into Bobby's car without another word, waiting patiently for them to leave. Dean stood near the hood where they'd been. He stared at her through the windshield while she looked back without emotion.

He wasn't sure how to handle the brief conversation. She'd thrown a lot of information at him all at once. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the Impala and set off.

~!~

Season 3, Ep. 8

A Very Supernatural Christmas

December 21st

Sam and Dean found themselves sitting in their hotel wondering what could possibly kidnap a full grown man and supposedly take him up a chimney without anyone noticing anything helpful. Sam had his theories, but Dean wasn't so sure until he heard a familiar name. He groaned under his breath and fell into a chair at the table.

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed his brother's reaction.

"Nothing." Dean grumbled into his beer as he took a sip.

"Oh come on." Sam sighed. He leaned back into the couch. "What?"

Dean stewed with his thoughts for a moment. He tried to keep from thinking about Jenny since she disappeared a few months ago. He tried not to think about how angry she was and how he'd acted the last time he saw her. He wasn't surprised she was ignoring him, but it wasn't as though he was trying too hard to get into contact with her either. His pride wouldn't let him, but that didn't really seem to matter. With every job, he'd briefly wonder if it would've gone smoother with Jenny and then he'd kick himself for the thought. Now, it was just damn near impossible to ignore.

"It's just… I've heard of a Krampus Demon before." He said before taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh yeah?" Sam couldn't hide his surprise. "Where?"

He avoided Sam's eyes when he said, "Jenny."

Sam's brows rose high onto his forehead. Dean hadn't even said her name since the gate opened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded as he recalled his ill-fated hook up with Jenny nearly two years prior. "She said she'd gone up against one before."

"So, maybe we should give her a call?" Despite the innocent question, Dean couldn't keep from shooting him an angry glare. "Well, at least she'd be able to tell us if that's what we're going up against."

"Fine," Dean pushed himself up from his seat. He took a long drink of his beer and finished it off. "You call her. I'm going to get some grub."

Sam nodded and watched as his brother left. He shook his head as he reached for his phone and dialed an old number.

"_Hello_?" she greeted when she answered the phone.

Sam instantly smiled. "Jenny, hey."

"_Hey Sam."_ He could hear her smile too and felt better for it. "_How've you been?"_

"Good." He chuckled. "Good. Hey, I was kind of hoping you could help me out with something."

"_I can do my best. What do you need?"_

"Well, we're trying to figure out what we're up against here. There's something coming down the chimneys taking people."

"_When you say taking, you mean abducting?"_

"Yeah, and possibly eating." He grimaced slightly. "I found a tooth in a chimney today."

"_Ewww…_"

"Yeah." He laughed lightly. "So, you got any ideas?"

"_Not many."_ She admitted openly. _"Can you give me anything else?"_

"We're still trying to find some info on this thing. I'm leaning towards some kind of anti-Klaus." Sam hesitated briefly before continuing. "Dean said you went up against a Krampus demon awhile back."

He could hear a light growl on the other end of the line which he expected. He knew bringing up Dean could only go one of two ways.

"_Yeah,"_ she finally said. "_About seven years ago this Christmas, actually. Nasty little bastard. If that's what you've got, you're going to need some help."_

"Well," Sam paused. He glanced to the door to make sure Dean wasn't going to magically appear before he had the chance to ask her something. "Where are you right now?"

"_Toledo."_ She answered to his shock. _"You?"_

A smile began to form on Sam's lips.

"Ypsilanti Michigan."

There was a brief pause which Sam attributed to her using as a chance to look up the city he and Dean were in.

"_Huh… look at that."_ She mumbled when she saw how close they really were.

"So, this mean you're going to give us a hand?"

Jenny hesitated to answer.

"_Dean doesn't know you're talking to me right now, does he?"_

"He knows I'm calling for help."

Jenny weighed her options. She'd hoped that at some point Dean would've called her to explain what she already knew. She knew he was angry about losing Sam and had reacted badly. She knew he was high strung and scared, that he loved his brother and that's why he did something stupid, but she needed to hear it from him. Jenny needed Dean to tell her he was sorry and she wasn't entirely sure why. Then she remembered what else she knew. She remembered being told she had to stay close to Dean and Sam, that they would help her remember things she had spent years not knowing. They were supposed to help her find out who she was, so she had to bite down on her pride and bear with it.

"_What the hell,"_ she finally said. "_Let me finish up here and I can be there in about an hour and a half. That work?"_

"Sure." Sam smiled. "I'll text you the motel and room number."

"_You got it. Bye Sam."_

"See you soon."

He ended the call and quickly sent her the information she'd need just as Dean walked in with a bag of fast food. Sam tossed his phone down and tried to act nonchalant, but Dean saw through it.

"What'd you do?" he asked in agitation. He briefly feared his brother might have done something stupid, like try to get him out of his deal again.

"Nothing. Just trying to get some help with this." He replied as he returned to his computer.

Dean glanced up through his lashes as he unloaded their food. He didn't want to ask, but the words left his lips before he could pull them back.

"You talked to Jenny?"

Sam smiled to himself and did his best to remove the teasing tone from his voice before speaking.

"Yeah," he answered casually. "She's working down in Toledo, apparently."

Dean suddenly stopped moving. He'd taken his seat and unwrapped his burger. It was almost to his lips when Sam spoke, but it never quite made it. Something in the way his brother spoke led Dean to question everything. Slowly, his brain caught up with what he somehow already knew.

"Damn it Sam." Dean snapped suddenly. Sam turned towards his brother wide-eyed. "Really? You told her to come here?"

Sam didn't verbally respond, but shrugged a single shoulder. It wasn't the denial Dean wanted.

Dean grumbled under his breath. He knew he could keep complaining about what Sam had done, but there wasn't much point. And honestly, Dean wasn't as mad as he let on. Part of him was relieved. He hoped that maybe he'd be able to apologize like he knew he should have the night he held a gun on her. When he said it the first time he hadn't meant it and he knew Jenny was aware. She deserved an apology, a real apology and he had no choice. Even though he was going to Hell, Dean seemed to want to wipe as many slates clean as he could before he went and Jenny was among them.

An hour an a half later there was a knock on the room's door. Dean glanced up to his brother the same moment Sam had. They met each other's eyes and a silent understanding moved between them. They knew who was on the other end. After a silent command from Sam, Dean sighed obnoxiously and stood. He opened the door and was met with someone he hadn't seen in nearly four months.

Jenny stood in the threshold wearing the same casual clothing she always did with one major difference. Her hair. It wasn't mousey brown anymore, or up in a bun like usual. It was suddenly blood red and down with layers framing her face. She looked vastly different and Dean couldn't wipe the surprise from his face. Jenny found it amusing.

"Hello Dean." She greeted.

Dean felt a light shudder run through his shoulders. Red. Why did it have to be red?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Season 3, Ep.8

A Very Supernatural Christmas

Dean didn't move. His face was primarily blank and his mouth a little lax as he stared at the young woman in the doorway.

"Uh," Jenny muttered after a moment or so of awkward silence. She noticed movement from behind and saw Sam walking up. "I think he's broken." She told the youngest.

Sam smiled to himself, but didn't refute the comment. Instead, he brought his hand down on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he snapped, jolting his brother out of his delirium. He chuckled when Dean actually jumped.

The eldest brother said nothing, but moved aside and regained his previous seat as though he hadn't been catatonic. Jenny rolled her eyes. When she stepped into the rundown motel room, she wrapped her arms immediately around Sam and hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you again, Sammy." She sighed as she squeezed him.

"You too." He agreed. When they parted, he reached up and grabbed a tendril of her hair. "Red?"

She shrugged, but kept the smile.

"Felt like a change." She told him simply. "Now then," She wrapped his arm around hers. "Tell me what makes you think you've got one of those Krampus bastards skulking around."

"Well, all we have are Christmas themed snatchings." He admitted reluctantly. The pair took a seat on the couch and Sam went about showing her his research while Dean remained at the table near the window brooding silently. "This sound familiar?"

"Kind of, yeah." She nodded. "But these are adults?" Sam nodded. "Krampus only take kids."

Sam's shoulders slumped slightly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "That's their thing. Santa Klaus gives good girls and boys candies and presents. Krampus go for the bad kids. They go into the house, snatch the kids and then take them into their lair where they would hang the bags up and beat the children with sticks and reeds. Eventually they'd eat them."

She spoke so matter-of-factly that it took her a moment to notice Sam and Dean staring at her with disgust. But it was true. It wasn't as though she was making it up.

"Awesome." Dean replied sarcastically from his seat. "Just another reason for people to hate Christmas."

She rolled her eyes at him again. Jenny began to sift through the papers lingering on the coffee table that had dominated Sam's attention before she'd arrived. Despite being different, they were all oddly similar.

"So, is that like a _no_ on the Krampus thing?" Dean asked after awhile.

"Basically." Jenny muttered absently. She was still focused on the papers. "The Krampus prefer the taste of kids. I've never heard of one going after an adult."

"Seriously, that's so twisted." Dean grumbled. "Stop talking about it like that."

"Like what?" she shrugged. "You keep asking."

"Yeah but, you're just… saying it like it's normal." Dean couldn't remove the grimace from his face as he spoke. "Stop."

Jenny stopped moving entirely instead. She slowly turned in her seat and looked over her shoulder at the young man sitting behind her. Dean met her stare head on and Sam found himself wondering if a fight would break out between them again.

"Who shoved a candy cane up your ass?" Jenny asked bluntly.

Sam stifled a loud laugh while Dean's eyes went wide. He was left staring at her without anything to say, again… Eventually he chose instead to glare and grumble under his breath. Jenny went back to Sam and the pair began to sift through the Anti-Klaus lore again while Dean brooded.

Hours continued to count down and still the trio was no closer to narrowing down their search. The best any of them could discern was they were indeed dealing with an Anti-Klaus.

"Does anyone have any aspirin or something?" Jenny asked. She was still sitting on the couch, but had long since slumped deeply into the malformed cushions. A book –her own journal of supernatural baddies- was opened and resting across her face to shield her eyes from the light. "I'm getting a migraine."

"No," Sam sighed in the same heavy voice. His eyes were struggling to remain open while he was hunched over the arm of the couch with his face buried in his open palm. "Sorry."

She groaned softly, but the sound was muffled by the torn and tattered pages of her journal.

"I'll do ya one better." She heard Dean say a moment before something cold touched her arm and made her jump.

The journal slid over her head and hit the ground behind the couch. Dean chuckled to himself when she met his gaze. He showed her the ice cold beer that touched her bare skin. Jenny muttered something akin an insult under her breath, but let the actual thanks escape her lips as she took the drink. Dean stepped around her and offered another to Sam who did little more than shake his head.

"Look," Dean sighed as he fell into the nearest seat. He twisted the top off his bottle and sent it flying into the room with a practiced flick of his wrist. "There's got to be a better way to go through all this shit."

"Until another body drops," Sam said heavily. "We don't have enough information to narrow this down."

"Awesome." Dean mumbled before pressing the icy glass of his beer to his lips and taking a long –memory suppressing- drink. "We can't seriously wait here for someone else to die, can we?"

Sam groaned when he sat upright. The dull ache that had formed in his lower back turned damn near painful when he was forced into a vertical position, but he pushed passed it and leaned forward. He dug briefly through the random papers he'd printed out to find the one he needed. He handed it off to his brother with Jenny's help and sank back into his seat again.

"The only thing that really gives us anything to go on is that 90% of the Anti-Klaus lore says the dude walks with a limp and smells like candy. But it's not a whole lot to go on."

"Better than nothing I guess." Dean replied as he skimmed the paper.

The picture of the Anti-Klaus was disgusting. It looked like a cross between a goblin and some kind of shifter with a forked tongue and hunched back. Sometimes, Dean wished the artists drew what the creatures really looked like. They'd be able to find the goblin-Klaus easily, but whatever they were looking for could blend in.

"Alright," he chimed as he tossed the piece of paper back onto the table. "Looks like we need to take a field trip then, cause I'm not going to sit around and wait until some poor bastard's hauled up his chimney in pieces."

"Yeah," Sam yawned. He once again sat upright, but this time stood and felt his back pop in response. Barely into his twenties and he was already broken… awesome. "You coming Jen?"

"Nah," she replied, surprising them both for a moment. Jenny finished off her beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table before standing herself. "I need to check into a room. Besides, I can stay here and keep reading."

The two brothers nodded slowly, but Dean was the only one truly relieved she wasn't going to be right at their side the whole time. Chances are they'd be stuck on a stakeout and without anything to do; Dean was worried he'd have no choice but to talk about selling his soul. He had better things to do than that like… avoiding any and all conversations regarding his trip to Hell.

"Call me though," Jenny said when she opened the door. She shifted enough to see them both lingering behind her. "If you need help. Okay?"

Sam readily nodded without a care, but Dean hesitated. He did little more than twitch which she suspected was supposed to be a nod. Rolling her eyes yet again at the eldest brother, Jen stepped through the doorway and disappeared shortly after.

~!~

The sun was gone for the night, allowed to sleep while everyone else was awake, and Sam had text Jenny. He told her they were sitting in the Impala outside the Rent-a-Klaus's trailer at the Christmas Tree yard. He said they suspected him of being their Anti-Klaus and they were waiting to confirm it. While she told them to be safe and keep their guards up, Jenny was fairly certain that whatever they were looking for didn't spend it's days wearing a cheap Santa suit and sit in a chair all day listening to runny-nosed kids.

With a flick of the wrist, Jenny snapped her curtains shut. She didn't need prying eyes seeing what she planned to do and even though stranger's would have been a problem, it was the people she knew she didn't want seeing her.

She stepped around the couch and took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table in her room. Jenny gently adjusted the black alter cloth before taking the lighter and running it's flame across the wicks of her candles. Every light in the room was off, but the room was soon filled with the soft orange glow of her three candles.

The herbs she needed were set in the center of the candles within the small brass bowl. Taking the bundle, Jenny lit it with the nearest candle and let it smolder. The smoke billowed into the air, but the detector never chimed. Jenny made sure the battery was out before beginning her spell work.

She set the bundle back down and let the smoke continue to pour. Her eyes drifted shut and her head went back. Jenny took one deep breath after another. She felt it seep into her nostrils and fill her lungs. Soon, Jenny was breathing more smoke than air. The chanting began shortly after.

In the stark silence of the room, Jenny's whispered words might as well have been screamed. They echoed in her ears and soon became deafening, but she had to continue.

_Blood_.

The flash of red lasted milliseconds at most, but there was no denying what she saw and soon smelled. She continued chanting and the image began to clear. Blood was dripping, falling through the air and gathering in a bowl. Jenny kept chanting. She had to see more.

A fingernail dropped into a bowl and screaming, screaming that filled her ears and drowned out everything else. It was familiar and made her back seize. Jenny gasped, her eyes shot open and the image was gone. No matter how she tried, Jenny couldn't seem to catch her breath. She pushed herself up and fled the spinning room.

The door slamming shut behind her and locking her out didn't register. Jenny could focus on nothing else but the fresh air she now craved. One deep breath turned to two and then three. Slowly, the smoke required for the spell began to fade and with it the images. But not the screams. Jenny still heard the screams.

As she gained her bearings again, a low rumble met her ears. Jenny looked up and saw the Impala lumbering towards her. Dean pulled it into a parking spot with expert precision and soon after the engine died. The pair exited the car and seemed surprised to see her.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he stepped onto the sidewalk that lined the doors.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded repeatedly.

"Really?" Dean asked sarcastically as he joined them. "Cause you're sweating."

With tentative fingers, Jenny touched her forehead. He was right. She was sweating.

"It's nothing." She lied. They noticed, but neither said anything as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "So, what'd you find out?"

"It was a bust." Dean grumbled.

He stepped passed Jenny and Sam and to the door to his room. There weren't many vacant rooms at the motel which meant Jenny's was only a few doors down and close by.

"You sure?" Sam asked when Dean left.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded and forced a weak smile. "I'm fine. So, nothing?"

Sam shook his head. "You?"

"The same."

"Alright, well…" Sam sighed. He glanced down the sidewalk and noticed the light in his room was still off. After a moment, he looked to her again. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Jenny smiled warmly and nodded again. With a parting farewell and hug, Sam left to join his brother in their room and pass out for the night. Jenny turned; ready to do the same, but the doorknob never turned. She groaned and smashed her head against the door in frustration. She was locked out…

~!~

The following morning, Jenny slept in. She didn't mean to and she didn't want to, but her body was tired from the conjure she'd preformed the night before. Dipping into the future always took so much out of her and half the time it didn't help. When it didn't, there was no harm, no foul. It wasn't unless the peek actually resulted in something probable that it took the very life from her body.

By the time Jenny finally roused, the sun was set. She wondered briefly if she'd slept at all until she reached for her phone to check the time.

_8:41_

_2 Missed Calls_

_8 Text messages_

Jenny raised a brow to the screen shining back at her. It was well passed nine when she finally went to bed, so she knew it wasn't the same evening, but the calls and texts made her curious. Flipping the phone open, Jenny realized the calls were from Sam, but since neither resulted in a voicemail, she moved onto the text messages.

_12:33 pm. Sam: Are you sleeping?_

_1:20 pm Dean: Wake up lazy ass._

_5:48 pm Sam: 1/3 Well, I knocked, but I guess ur asleep still. We found out what_

_Sam:2/3 we're dealing with. It's a Pagan god Hold Nickar. It's using _

_Sam: 3/3 Meadow Sweet wreaths to find it's pray. We're gonna check it out._

_6:26 pm Sam: We found the people making the wreaths. We're going to go back in tonight._

_7:12 pm Sam: If you ever wake up, we're heading over there later in case you want to join._

_8:10 am Sam: The address is 206 N. Hampton Rd. _

Jenny felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine. The last message was already a half an hour old.

Leaping out of bed, Jenny peeked through the curtains to see if the Impala was in the parking lot. While the beast was black, it was huge and easy to see, but it wasn't there.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath.

Readying herself, Jenny quickly rushed to the address Sam had sent her. The screams from her vision accompanied her out the door.

~!~

Dean could taste copper despite the tool in his mouth being steel. Maybe it was because he knew he was about to be swallowing blood.

_Ding dong!_ Echoed throughout the house.

"Som'ody gonna 'et 'at?" Dean choked around the pliers. The dulcet bell rang again. "You 'ould 'et 'at."

The two gods eyed one another. Both seemed to emanate frustration, but reluctantly began to move. Dean breathed easier the instant the pliers were out of his mouth. It didn't even bother him he was still tied up.

"Come on," _Art Cleaver_ sighed.

Along with his wicked wife, the two trudged back through the house and to the front door. The instant they were gone, a shadow moved in the kitchen. Dean –being the one facing the other room- tensed immediately. To his horror and immense relief, Jenny was the one who appeared. She slid to their sides quickly and pulled out her trusty knife.

"Can't leave the two of you alone for a second, can I?" she whispered.

"Jenny?" Sam asked. He rolled his head to the side to try and see her as she sliced through their bindings.

"Stay awake Sammy." She told him.

She worked quickly. With effortless slices, Dean 's arm was free and she moved on to Sam. Their arms were gashed open and Jenny knew it was the blood she saw in her vision. Her stomach dropped further when she noticed Sam was missing one of his fingernails, but she ignored the sickness as best she could.

The door slamming shut in the other room told them they had seconds at most to get out of there. Dean shot out of his seat when he freed himself and helped Jenny get the dizzy Sam to his feet. They barely managed to disappear before the Pagans returned.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Sam and Dean slammed the doors that led to their one time prison shut and trapped the gods within. Sam was still a little unsteady on his feet, so Jenny was at his side helping him keep the door shut when Dean appeared around the corner.

With their stakes in the basement, the brothers had no choice but to destroy the tree in the living room. They shed it of a few thick branches and readied themselves for the fatal fight that was to come. They were ambushed before they had the chance.

Sam skewered his easily, but Dean struggled. He was pinned to the ground and Jenny didn't hesitate to help him. She reared back and swung her leg forward as hard as she could manage. Her foot made sharp contact with the husband's jaw and sent him reeling. Dean scurried out from under him and hurriedly slammed the tree branch into the God's chest.

Just as quickly as it began, everything went still.

"Christmas man…" Dean sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come on." They heard Jenny say. The brothers expected to see her ushering them out the door, but she wasn't. Instead, she was trying to move the china cabinet Dean had pushed in front of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked with a terse edge. "We need to get out of here."

"You guys can go, but I'm not leaving a room full of evidence for the cops." She said sarcastically. "There's literally a bowl of your DNA in the other room."

Sam and Dean glanced to each other out of the corner of their eyes and seemed more disappointed than anything that clean-up hadn't crossed their minds.

With their help, Jenny got the China cabinet out of the way. Together, they took everything that had even a speck of their blood on it and disappeared out the back door before the neighbors began to wonder what was happening.

~!~

The two sat in their hotel room. The makeshift tree lit up the corner of the room and their presents had been open. The sweet moment of family love was sprinkled with sadness and uncertainty. As happy as they were, they knew how fleeting it really was.

"Hey Dean," Sam said after a few moments of tense silence. Dean glanced up and knew what his brother wanted to say, but kept silent. Sam struggled to find the words he wanted to express, but what came out was something entirely different. "Want to watch the game?"

Dean let a soft chuckle escape and couldn't fight the relieved smile.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Sam mimicked the sentiment, but hesitated when he began to stand. He looked to his brother again.

"You think we should invite Jen over?" he asked.

For some reason, Dean had forgotten about her. It was a strange realization, but the feeling didn't last. When he was forced to remember the young woman he'd seen not a half hour prior, Dean realized something else.

"Yeah," he nodded. Dean set down the potent Eggnog and stood. "I'll go."

Sam's brows climbed high on his forehead as he watched his brother leave without so much as a sigh of annoyance. It had been years since Dean didn't make some kind of fuss when it came to speaking with Jenny. Sam didn't know if he was relieved his brother seemed to be growing as a person, or frightened because it meant Dean had given up.

Dean walked along the sidewalk just outside their door towards Jenny's room. He felt the bite in the air that soaked through his jacket and reached his bones. Dean liked to think it was simply winter returning now that the Pagans were dead, but he wasn't so sure. He seemed to get cold more often now when the end date crept closer.

The rusted _12_ the hung on Jenny's door greeted him a few minutes after leaving his room. When he raised his hand to knock, Dean hesitated. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he didn't think he had much of a choice. He wanted as much of a clean slate as he could get.

Dean's heavy handed knock jostled the two on the door to the point it slipped off its higher nail and spun in its spot until it was upside down. He cocked a brow to it, but didn't get much time to linger on thoughts of how cheap the motel really was before the door opened. Jenny seemed just as surprised to see him as he was that he'd gone to talk to her.

"Hey." He greeted unsophisticatedly.

"Hey." She muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Mind if I come in?"

Jenny shrugged, but stepped to the side. Dean slipped into her room before she could change her mind and slam the door in his face. He walked into the center of the room and lingered a bit.

"Did you need something?" Jenny asked.

She was by his side when the door finally slammed shut on its own. He shifted enough to face her. He'd gone to her room with specific intent, but Dean soon found himself stumbling over the words.

"I'm sorry, Jenny." he blurted. Dean knew the best way to get passed what he'd gone there to do was to say it all as quickly as possible. "About South Dakota. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." She said quickly. Dean's brows twitched together. He watched Jenny move uncomfortably in her spot. "Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine."

He eyed her curiously. He was fairly certain she was lying, but he didn't know why. After the hell she'd raised at the graveyard when the doors to Hell were opened, he thought she wanted an apology from him, but now she was acting like it was more a trivial declaration than anything.

The truth was, Jenny did want the apology, but she didn't want to hear it from him. Not anymore. Hearing Dean say he was sorry meant he was coming to terms with dying when his contract was up, that he was getting ready for Hell and that he wanted to make things right. It meant his time was getting closer and that was something Jenny didn't want to face.

"No." he found himself saying shortly. "It's not. I pulled a gun on you. That's not okay."

"You were distraught."

This time his eyes went wide and his brows climbed high on his forehead.

"Seriously?" he snapped. "You jump up my ass at the graveyard, but now you're suddenly cool with it?"

"You just lost Sam." She said with an edge. "I get it, okay?"

"The hell's wrong with you?"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

They were snapping at each other and a full blown argument was just seconds away, again. The two never seemed far from one. Somehow, they either managed to piss the other one off, or interpreted what was being said the wrong way and a fight would ensue. Neither knew why, but they probably should have. What's the saying? Only people you care about have the power to make you angry?

"I'm trying to apologize."

"And ya did." She shot back. "Thanks. Anything else?"

"You're insane!" he declared. "You're out of your damn mind." Jenny did little more than raise a defiant brow and cross her arms over her chest as though silently daring him to say or do something else. Dean sighed heavily. "I'm out of here."

He stormed passed her and towards the door. Dean barely had it open before Jenny spoke.

"Dean," she said quickly.

He hesitated. Dean did little more than turn his head to the side. Part of him expected to see her throw something at him, but she didn't. Instead, she appeared beside him. Jenny gently put her hand against the door and closed it. Dean wasn't sure how to proceed and his confusion only grew when she finally acted.

To his shock, Jenny threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Dean didn't move at first. Eventually, his arms began to move and soon wrapped around her back. Jenny hugged him tighter than before when she felt him return the sentiment. She all but buried her face into his shoulder. Her eyes began to burn, so she decided to close them as though it would block everything out.

They remained that way, still and silent, for what felt like hours before someone decided to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Jenny muttered. Her voice was muffled against his jacket.

A weak, almost unnoticeable smile twitched at his lips. Dean squeezed her just a bit tighter.

"Merry Christmas." He said. Slowly, Jenny loosened her hold and the two parted. Dean was surprised to see her eyes tinted pink. It reminded him why he'd gone there in the first place. "You want to come watch the game with Sam and me?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Nah." She shook her head softly. "You and Sam should-" Jenny hesitated. She didn't want to say _spend your last Christmas together,_ but Dean seemed to know what she meant. "But I'll see you later."

Dean nodded heavily. With a parting farewell, Dean left to rejoin Sam in their room to watch the last half of the only football game on TV. The moment he was gone, Jenny let loose the breath she'd been holding. The tears came shortly after and while she wasn't crying, she was silently weeping.

How was she meant to find out more about herself when it hurt to be near the brothers now? The mist was already starting to form around Dean and all it did was remind her there was nothing she could do to stop it. And Sam, poor Sam…

During the short walk to her bed, Jenny began to realize she may never find out what or who she really was. She was destined to remain a monster, a freak, without direction or purpose because the people meant to help her couldn't even help themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you. :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Season 3, Ep. 12 Jus in Bello

Monument, Colorado

Jenny speed hazardously through the streets to get to the small backwater town. The word had just gone out. Sam and Dean Winchester were in FBI custody and awaiting transport to a Supermax prison. She had to hurry or risk losing the only friends she really had. She may not have been able to save Dean from Hell, but she could get the pair of them out of their current situation… maybe… hopefully.

~!~

Dean dug through his trunk for everything he could use against a demon with effect. Every creak in the distance, every snapping twig and rustle of a leaf forced him to look over his shoulders. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but he also knew it was his best chance.

Heavy footsteps sounded loudly around him. Dean's body froze and tingling took over every limb. His body was aching for a fight as it filled with adrenaline. Someone was coming and they were coming fast.

He gripped the edge of a loaded shotgun. The steps came closer. Thunder echoed in the background and the air turned electric with the approach of demons. Closer and closer they came until Dean knew whatever was trying to sneak up on him was right behind him. Counting in his head, Dean spun and aimed. Fingers wrapped around the shaft of his weapon and thrust it into the air the same instant he pulled the trigger. The pellets ripped through open air and Dean was confronted with who he'd nearly hit.

"Jenny?!"

"Come on!" she yelled. Purple lightening and thunder rolled in behind her, circled by a thick black cloud of evil. Dean's face and stomach dropped. "They're almost here."

Without waiting for him to comply, she grabbed the gun she was holding and his jacket too. Jenny began to pull giving Dean barely enough time to slam his trunk shut before forcing him to follow after her and back into the police station.

"They're coming!" Dean bellowed when he was within the station. Jenny slammed the doors shut behind them and followed him into the main office. She was immediately met with more pointed weapons.

"Jenny?" Sam asked, lowering his gun as he stared at her in shock. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"She snuck up on me in the parking lot." Dean said shortly as he dropped his back on a nearby desk. "I almost took her damn head off."

"Again." Jenny muttered under her breath. She shot Dean a sideways glance, but said nothing further as she approached Sam. "Hey Sam." She sighed. Jenny wrapped her arms around him and hugged the stunned young man tightly.

He returned the action, but couldn't wipe the dominating emotion from his features. Sam looked to his brother who could do little more than shrug and continue to stare at Jenny disapprovingly.

"So," Henricksen began as he stepped forward. He was sure to keep holding his shotgun to show he could end her if need be. Jenny released Sam and gave her attention to the FBI Agent she viewed as little more than an inconvenience. "Who are you?"

"Jenny." Dean answered without bothering to give the young woman in question a chance to do it for herself. When she gave him a questioning eye, he didn't bother to hide his irritation with her. "She's a friend."

"How the hell did she even know to come here?" Henricksen asked. It became obvious they were more content to talk about her rather than to her.

"Hello?" she asked in order to get their attention. "_She_ can speak for herself." She said in annoyance. "And I found you because the bulletin went out nation wide."

"What bulletin?" Sam asked.

"The one through the FBI saying you guys were caught and being transferred from here."

"That report is only a couple hours old." Henricksen said as he took a step closer. "And that channel is secured."

Jenny spun lazily on her heel to face the agent.

"It's adorable you think so." She told him sarcastically.

Without warning, the building shook as the cloud of demons slammed into it. The windows grew dark and every hint of exterior light was knocked out. Glass clanked, things toppled from desktops, but the salt held and no one made it through. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and the cloud disappeared from their immediate sight.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Define okay." Henricksen muttered under his breath.

"Alright!" Dean declared loudly. His outburst drew attention to him. "Everybody needs to put these on." He instructed as he dipped into a small leather pouch and pulled out a handful of necklaces. "They'll keep you from being possessed."

Each of the frightened humans without protection took the charm laced on the simple string and threaded them on.

"What about you and Sam?" Nancy asked when her necklace was securely in place.

Neither brother spoke, but each took hold of the necklines of their shirts and pulled them out of the way to reveal tattoos.

"Smart." Henricksen said. "How long you guys had those?"

"Not long enough." Sam said softly.

Dean stepped around them and to Jenny who'd taken perch near one of the front windows a few feet away. He held up the necklace.

"Jen."

She shook her head and waved off the gift while her eyes remained fixed outside.

"I don't need it." She told him.

Dean shot his brother a glance over his shoulder and knew Sam was thinking the same thing. Dean took a step back while Sam came forward with a gun loaded with rock salt.

"Jen," Dean repeated. His voice had dropped and turned cold. It made her stiffen and slowly turn to see not only the brothers, but everyone else in the station eying her suspiciously. Sam raised his shotgun. "Take the necklace."

Jenny cocked a brow to the ones staring at her as though she were the enemy. It donned on her quickly that despite passing through a salt line and a Devil's Trap, they were jumpy enough to assume she was possessed.

Scoffing and shaking her head, Jenny's eyes trained once again out the window. With her attention elsewhere, Jenny gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it to show the others why she didn't need a necklace. She pulled the shirt up high –nearly reaching her bra- to reveal a tattoo on the side of her ribcage about seven inches beneath her armpit. Dean was the closest and took marginal steps towards her to better see the ink.

"The 28th Seal of Solomon," Jenny replied. Dean reached her side and tilted his head a bit to the side to take in the symbol. Jenny knew he was reading it to make sure that was indeed the seal chosen. After a moment, she lowered her shirt again. "To protect against evil spirits." She turned to look at Dean. "I don't need a necklace."

"Fair enough." He replied before he could stop himself.

She leaned a bit to the side to see around him and speak to Sam.

"And stop pointing shotguns at me." She said. Sam immediately lowered the weapon. Jenny sighed and shook her head. "What is it with you two?" she asked herself.

The bothers shifted uncomfortably on their feet for a moment, but didn't say anything. It did seem to be a habit anymore, pointing a shotgun at Jenny.

~!~

An hour or better had passed and nothing was happening outside. Everyone continued to check the salt lines, ensure they were thick enough and nothing was trickling off the windowsill while the demons outside gathered, but did nothing more than linger.

"Killing demons with condiments." Henricksen sighed as he loaded another shotgun with the shells Dean brought in from his car. "Who'd have thought?"

"Salt represents purity in most religions." Jenny said. She drew his eye, but she didn't notice. She was still standing vigil at the window. "It was used to cleanse things back in the day. You'd be surprised how many things salt will protect you against."

Henricksen scoffed. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was that the whole situation seemed unbelievable.

"Yeah but… demons… they're real."

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Oh, and FYI, ghosts are real too." Henricksen raised a brow. "So are werewolves, vampires, changlings, evil clowns that eat people." They heard Jenny laugh under her breath when he said that one.

"Okay then." Henricksen mumbled as he looked from Dean to Jenny and back again.

"If it makes you feel better," Dean chimed. "Bigfoot's a hoax."

Henricksen looked up and noticed Dean smile wide.

"Not really." He replied.

"Yeah," Jenny said. She pushed off the wall and stepped towards them. "I kinda wanted that furry guy to be real too."

Dean chuckled to himself and Henricksen remained blank. He was being given a lot of information with little place to put it.

Dean had stood by the time she reached them. Jenny touched his shoulder and kept walking by.

"I'm going to check on Sam." She said as she headed down the hall.

Dean nodded, but said nothing else to her as she left. A moment later, the sound of breaking glass filled their ears. Everyone raced towards it to find what might have crossed the border only to find a blond stuck in the trap.

"Do we kill her?" Henricksen asked with his gun raised.

"No," Sam replied as he stepped between them. "She's here to help."

"Are you kidding me?" Jenny asked with an edge. "She's a demon, Sam."

"Don't bother." Dean sighed. "I've been pimpin' that same speech for weeks now."

Jenny couldn't hide her shock and the expression only grew when Sam knelt down and scratched out a portion of the seal.

"Unbelievable." She growled under her breath. Jenny turned to Dean at her left. "Seriously, I turn my back for two minutes."

"Shut up." Dean grumbled. He pushed through the others and left Jenny shaking her head and wondering what the brothers had gotten into in between her visits.

Everything that came out once the demon arrived only added to their situation, and not in a good way. Jenny was left sitting in the background shaking her head. The things Ruby said, like the Colt for example, meant nothing to the others, but Jenny knew what it meant.

"Ruby," Sam said.

"Shut up." She interrupted, silencing him quickly.

"Ya know what," Jenny said as she pushed herself up from her seat. Ruby turned and eyed her sternly. "I've had about enough of your bullshit."

"Excuse me, but where in this conversation were you included?" Ruby asked rudely.

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth, you Devil Skank, before I shut it for you?"

Ruby cocked a brow. Jenny squared herself against the demon waiting –itching- for a fight. Dean had to admit, he kind of wanted to see it too, while Sam was worried something bad might happen.

Ruby was about to open her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself. Her eyes narrowed on Jenny and her head tilted a bit to the side. She'd gone from glaring angrily to examining Jenny within seconds and it made the other young woman uncomfortable. Finally, she met the red-head's gaze.

"A lot of talk from a corpse." She said plainly enough the others heard.

"A what?" Jenny asked before the others could. She was as stunned by the random declaration as everyone listening.

A wicked smirk touched her lips. "You heard me. You're hollow inside, empty, just like a dead body."

Jenny opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say. Any fight she had in her was wiped out by nothing more than a single sentence from the demon. It was so off-putting, she wasn't sure how to proceed, but Ruby did.

"Okay," she declared as she stepped around the now silent woman. "I think there's something we can do."

Ruby went about explaining the spell she'd need to perform in order to kill the demons, but only most of the people in the station were listening. Jenny had long since lost focus in her surroundings. Ruby called her empty and hollow. She couldn't help wondering if the demon was right.

When she finally looked up to at least feign interest, Jenny noticed Dean was staring at her. She met his gaze apprehensively. Dean's face was blank, completely unreadable, and it was more frightening than if she saw anger. Jenny could tell he was reliving what happened in South Dakota, and he was. At Ruby's odd statement, Dean was forced to remember his confrontation with Jenny about her ability to see Death. Maybe the demon could see just a bit more…

"We're not sacrificing anyone!" Henricksen bellowed, snapping those who hadn't been listening into the conversation. "That'd make us no better than them."

When the requirements for the spell were made clear, so was everyone's protest. Well, almost everyone. Sam seemed a bit reluctant on the issue which enraged Dean and rightfully so.

"You can't be serious?!" Dean demanded.

"We can save everyone out there, Dean." Sam defended.

"At the cost of not only her life, but your soul Sam." Jenny snapped angrily. He looked at her like he didn't understand. "Do you realize what that'll do to your soul? It'll blacken it to the point you're no better than her," she pointed openly at Ruby. "And there's no coming back from that."

He fidgeted on his feet like the problem with the plan was slowly beginning to sink into his mind, but it still wasn't a set idea. He was struggling with it.

"I can't believe this." Jenny muttered when she realized he was uncertain. "What the hell happened to you?"

The question was rhetorical, but the look she got from him was nothing shy of angry. It didn't register with her. She was at a loss he was even considering killing someone who was perhaps the most innocent they would ever come across.

Shaking her head, Jenny took a few steps away to ensure she was no longer in the collective group. She didn't want to be apart of it, not when killing poor little Nancy was a serious consideration.

Dean ordered Sam to follow him into the back where the cells were shortly after Jenny stepped away. Evidently he shared her outrage and she was grateful for it. At least one of the two was thinking clearly. She just hated that it wasn't the one who'd be around much longer.

~!~

With the plan of killing the secretary completely squashed, they decided on one that was much worse. Suicide. How fun…

Jenny was standing in the main offices alongside most of the others loading a weapon. She –just like those stupid enough to remain behind- had to be as prepared as possible. As she loaded another shell into the chamber, Jenny felt someone lingering at her side. She didn't have to bother a glance to know it was Dean.

"What?" she asked as she slid the sixth and final round into the police issue weapon. She racked a round into the chamber.

"What'd Ruby mean?"

"About what?" Jenny asked under her breath. She tried to feign ignorance, but no one was fooled.

"You know what I mean." He replied. The edge in his voice forced her to look up and see him staring at her with the same distant and cold eyes as earlier. "She said you were hollow and empty."

"I know what she said." Her voice still hadn't risen to normal volume.

"What'd she mean?"

Jenny shrugged and that seemed to be the wrong answer. Without warning, Dean slammed his fist down onto the desk he was leaning against and shoved off it to stand. Everything jostled and the lamp even fell over, but Jenny didn't move.

"I don't need this shit coming from you too." He said low enough no one would over hear them completely. "I've already got Sam to worry about, and now I've got a demon telling me you're not better than a dead body. What'd she mean?"

"I don't know." Jenny repeated her uncertainty, but it didn't seem to be an answer he wanted. "Well I don't." she snapped in a hushed tone. "And just because some demon whore says I might as well be dead, doesn't mean she's right."

"Maybe." He replied to her surprise. "But it's got me wondering what you are."

"Again?" Jenny shot back sarcastically. "I already told you, I don't know how I can see the things I see. I don't know what that Ruby chick saw when she looked at me and I _don't know what you want from me."_

Dean's jaw tensed. He was agitated, annoyed and scared. All were emotions swimming around inside him for more reasons than just Jenny. The entire situation made him uncomfortable, but like before she seemed to be the one he could focus it on. And then he remembered something important, something he actually wanted to know… sort of.

"We going to survive this?"

Jenny had taken her eyes from him so she could assess her surroundings until he spoke again. Slowly, she turned her attention back to him and noticed he was completely serious.

"What?" she asked, not because she didn't understand, but because she wondered if she'd heard him correctly.

"We going to walk out of this, or not?" he asked. This time, Jenny could see real worry darken his eyes.

"I don't know." She answered sadly.

His face immediately tensed again. "You said you can see Death." He growled.

"And I can." She snapped. "But it's not always that clear."

"The hell's that mean?"

"Look," Jenny sighed. She glanced around the room briefly to see if anyone might overhear them. She took a half-step closer to him to ensure only Dean would. "Death isn't always certain, okay?" His face twisted into confusion at her cryptic answer. "If someone's going to die for sure, if it's a certainty, the mist that forms around them is blacker than night." Her face grew sad. "It is cold and empty and there's no coming back from it. But this, what they are, that's different."

"How?"

The animosity and anger towards her and the situation was gone from Dean's voice which Jenny was grateful to hear. It meant that perhaps he realized she didn't _choose_ who lived or died, she simply had the misfortune of knowing before they did.

"When it can go either way, it's a different color." Jenny said. She hated how ridiculous it sounded having to explain what she saw to someone else. "It's gray, almost silver. When I see those, it means they might make it."

His face relaxed and with it so did the air around them.

"So we could survive this whole thing, walk away from it tonight?"

"They could, yeah." She agreed.

"And me?" He pressed. He saw Jenny's face drop and lose a shade of color. It didn't bode well for what he was going to ask, but Dean had to know. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Jenny's brows slowly came together. Dean noticed her eyes dart around him as though there was something surrounding his head and shoulders even though he knew there was nothing. But Jenny didn't answer. Instead, her head dropped and she tore her eyes from him. She didn't want to tell him and Dean wasn't brave enough to keep pressing.

He felt himself nod as though it would give him strength for what was coming. She heard him mutter something along the lines of they should get ready, but she didn't really hear it. The truth was the shadow around Dean was there and it wasn't silver. Having sold his soul, it was blacker than black and while it was faint and almost unnoticeable a few months ago, it was growing denser the closer he came to the end date.

"Ready?!" Dean yelled so everyone standing near a door could hear him.

Everyone solidified their stances and waited for the order to be given. Jenny jogged lightly to the front door of the office and caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. When she saw it, it made her freeze with fear.

Hesitantly, Jenny took soft steps backward to ensure she saw the fleeting image her mind caught. A mirror was secured tightly to the wall only a few feet from the door she was to guard and when her reflection came into view, Jenny knew she'd been right. A deep black, pulsating cloud surrounded her.

Her brows came together as she stared at the mist that was so thick it blocked everything behind her from sight. Her eyes began to tear.

"Of course." She whispered to herself.

"Set?!" she heard Dean call followed by a chorus of agreements.

Jenny shook herself back into the task at hand and called back that she was ready too when she made it to the front door. Along with the others, she kicked the salt away and broke the seal's line.

Gunshots echoed through the station. Demons filled the halls. Chaos reigned and it didn't end until every black-eyed bastard was reduced to flaming smoke as they were sent back to Hell.

Everything slowly began to settle again and those who'd been possessed were slowly beginning to rouse. Henricksen said his farewell to the trio who'd come from nowhere and helped them when the demon hoard arrived. Sam, Dean and Jenny shook his hand and left with little more than a wave to Nancy and the remaining Deputy.

As they trudged towards the car, Dean couldn't fight the laugh that broke free from his lips. Sam looked at his brother with a weak, crooked smile, but Dean glanced sideways to Jenny.

"You were right." He said after a moment.

"What was that?" she breathed.

"Don't make me repeat it." He groaned with a chuckle. When he glanced sideways he noticed her giving him a sarcastic, expecting stare. "You were right." He grumbled despite the grin.

Jenny gave him a half smile and breathy laugh as she continued to walk beside him.

"Yeah well," she uttered softly. "It was bound to happen sometime, right?"

He nodded and reached for his keys when they made it to the Impala. Dean was ready to offer Jenny a ride, but when he turned around to ask, he noticed something. Her skin –while fair- had gone sickly pale. She was still cradling her stomach, something he quickly realized she'd been doing since the fight, and her clothes were glistening. He thought at the time she simply spilled or was drenched in Holy Water since it was being flung around the police station without care, but her expression made him think otherwise. Cold gripped his gut.

"Jen," his voice was thick. She hesitated to meet his eye and when she did it was clear she had trouble focusing.

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed something unsaid pass between his brother and Jenny.

She glanced from one Winchester to the next before settling on Dean.

"Remember when I said everyone would make it out okay?" she asked. Dean nodded even though he didn't want to. Jenny tenderly pulled her hand away from her gut. Her palm was crimson and it was then Dean realized that what he thought could've been water was actually blood. She gradually looked back up. "Looks like I lied."

"Oh god…" Sam breathed.

The same moment, Jenny's knees buckled and she fell. Dean swooped in to grab her. He barely managed to catch her before she slammed into the ground. He adjusted her until he could cradle the young woman in his lap. Sam was at his side in an instant and looked as lost as Dean.

"The hell happened?" he asked. Dean might have thought he was keeping the panic from his voice, but he wasn't.

"Lucky shot." She said softly.

Dean pressed his hand to hers to keep as much pressure on the wound as possible.

"It's going to be okay." He told her. "We're at a police station, right? We can get an ambulance. Sam,"

"Right." He nodded. Sam stood; ready to rush off, when he felt something snag his pant leg. He glanced down and noticed Jenny had grabbed him.

"Don't waste the energy." She said. Jenny's voice was getting weaker. Sam shot Dean a frightened look which his brother shared. "It's too late."

"No," Dean shook his head and pressed his hand into her harder than before. "No, there's plenty of time. You'll be fine."

A frail smile graced her lips and Jenny shook her head.

"I'm already dead." The words were barely more than an exhale of breath. Sam and Dean felt their eyes burn when confronted with the death of someone they'd known for years. She could see it and she tried to smile bravely. "Hey," she sang softly. "It'll be okay."

Dean felt himself shaking his head. Sam continued to look on and couldn't help but feel useless. There was nothing either of them could do and they all knew it.

"I'm so sorry." Dean muttered. "I should've-"

Jenny began to shake her head and silenced him quickly.

"Hush," she said as sharply as her weakened body would allow. "It'll be okay…" she was having trouble breathing and she knew time was not on her side. "Don't worry guys," her voice grew softer and they could see the light in her eyes dwindling. "I'll be right back."

Sam and Dean could muster little more than a lip twitch in the ways of a smile before they heard Jenny take her last breath. They waited for another, but it never came. Dean felt the weight of her body sink deeper into his lap and knew she was gone.

Their eyes burned, their chests hurt and both knew they'd lost yet another person they cared about. Dean hugged her tightly before having no choice but to let her go. Sam swooped in and picked the young woman up. They had only a few minutes to get out of the station before more cops would come so Dean took the driver's seat and Sam slid into the back with Jenny in his arms. They weren't going to leave her behind. She deserved a proper burial, a real burial, and a funeral with her friends.

~~!~~

When Ruby finished her tirade, she seemed to finally notice the unmoving body on the other bed wasn't a sleeping Jenny. She cocked a brow to the obviously cold and dead woman.

"Do I even want to know why you have a dead body in the room with you?" she asked uncaringly.

Dean shot a glare at the blond through his lashes. It was a silent warning she needed to get as far away from them as possible before he killed her despite Sam's wishes. Ruby was smart enough to take the hint and did.

Silence stretched back between the brothers. They were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but they couldn't manage the simple task. Lilith laid the station to ashes killing everyone inside. It meant everything they did amounted to nothing and Jenny died in vain.

"Dean," Sam's voice sounded as broken as they both felt. The eldest barely managed to shift enough his brother knew he was listening. "We need to do something."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

They both knew that the proper Hunter burial included burning the body just to ensure they wouldn't return as a vengeful spirit and were put to rest, but Dean couldn't imagine burning Jenny.

As he sat on his bed across from her body, he found himself replaying everything that should have been said and done while he still had the chance. Regrets filled him. He should have apologized sooner. He shouldn't have pointed a shotgun at her in the first place. He should have spent more time around her instead of wallowing in his embarrassment whenever she came back around after their failed tryst. Hell, he should have tried again.

He regretted not getting to know her better and dragging her into their life. He regretted not trying to talk her out of helping them and not kicking her ass out of whatever case they were on when she had. He regretted things he'd said and things he didn't. But most of all, he regretted her dying before him.

As selfish as it was, a part of Dean was relieved he was dying in a few months. It meant he'd never had to see Sam, or Bobby, or anyone else he cared about die again, but that didn't happen. Despite his wishes, someone was shuffled loose this mortal coil before him and he had to mourn one more time before he was gone.

Dean propped his elbows on his knees and buried his head in hands. He felt his shoulders drop and knew he wanted to cry, but he wasn't sure he could which made him feel worse.

"Dean,"

"Yeah?" he chimed, raising his head as though he hadn't been wallowing. Sam looked sadly to his brother and he knew what he needed to do. With a nod, Dean pushed himself up. "Yeah…"

Sam and Dean took positions on either side of the bed. They planned to wrap her in the hotel's blanket so they could later give her the burial she deserved. With Dean on the right and Sam on the left, they found themselves hesitating.

"I feel like we should say a few words, or something." Sam said softly. His voice shook like a frog had formed in his throat. "But I don't know what to say. I mean, we've known her for almost three years and… I don't think we even know her last name."

Dean could do little more than shake his head.

"She was a pain in the ass," Dean admitted. His voice broke which forced Sam to look up. Dean's eyes were tinted pink and looked like they were on the verge of tearing. "But she was fun."

Sam shared his brother's soft laugh. As though internally agreeing, the two brothers bent over and gripped the edge of the comforter. As they lifted it, ready to wrap her body, something happened.

Jenny's back suddenly arched as she took in a deep, gasping breath. Sam and Dean shot back from her. One fell onto the spare bed while the other slammed his back into the wall. They watched in horror as the corpse gently laid on the bed once again.

Their hearts thundered in their chests as they waited for something else. Soon, her eyes shot open and Jenny rose once more to sit upright. She groaned and planted her palms against her temples as though she had a migraine.

"Oh," she moaned painfully. "That _sucks."_ Jenny rubbed her temples a few times before daringly opening her eyes to survey her surroundings. She recognized nothing but the two men staring at her in horror. A weak, almost embarrassed smile daringly crossed her lips. "Hey guys." She greeted apprehensively. "What'd I miss?"


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you.**

**Chapter 8**

Yelling.

There was so much yelling… Dean's deep voice echoed through the hotel room and those adjoining. He was furious, scared and somehow felt betrayed though even _he_ didn't understand why. Sam meanwhile kept a gun aimed securely on Jenny though questioned the reasons behind it.

"Seriously Sam?" she asked for the third time since he took up arms. "The hell is that even going to do? Hm?"

While his determination wavered when confronted with the fact she'd obviously come back from the dead once already –hence the gun was useless- his aim never faltered.

"What the fuck are you?!" Dean demanded again as he held his own weapon on her.

"Human!" she yelled back. "I'm human!"

"Bullshit! Humans don't come back when they're dead."

She gave him a look that made him bite the inside of his cheek.

"Normally." He corrected. Everyone knew she was referencing the other 'zombie' in the room, Sam. "But that just proves my point. Who'd you make a deal with? A demon? What?!"

"No one! Jesus," Jenny was exhausted from defending herself, but she didn't have a choice. She knew the instant she saw the mist around her at the police station that she was going to have to answer for her death and sudden resurrection. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I can come back like I do. The best I can figure, that _anyone_ I've talked to can figure, is I'm cursed."

"Cursed?" Dean didn't bother hiding his skepticism. The tone of his voice actually bordered on insulting. "Are you kidding me? You can't die. That's not a curse."

This time it was Jenny who gave the disbelieving look.

"Not a curse." She repeated. "_Not_ a _curse?_" her voice grew tenser by the second. She stood from the bed she'd taken a seat on a while ago and started towards Dean. His response was to make sure she saw the gun in his hands. She did, but again she wasn't threatened. "Are you joking? _Not_ a curse? Do you have any idea what it's like to not only know you're about to die, but that you're going to come back? I'll never be at rest. I'll never be able to be at peace because I _keep coming back!_ For decades now, I just wake up and it's never been peaceful, noooo. That'd be easy." Her derision grew as she finally released everything she'd kept inside for so long. "I've been lynched, stabbed, shot, burned to death, drowned…" she suddenly shuddered. "Drowned…" the word was spoken breathily like she was still haunted by the memory, but she soon caught Dean's eye again and found her focus. "And you somehow think that's not a curse? And no one can tell me why. No one can tell me anything. All I know is I woke up one day just like this," she motioned to her body as though she was telling him she was already in her mid-twenties instead of being a child. "With no memory about who I was or where I came from. I was just _there_."

No one said anything for a moment. They weren't entirely certain what to say. Sam had long since lowered his weapon and Dean's was wavering, but he didn't want to put it down completely. He wasn't sure he trusted her explanation enough to do it. While someone else might consider her story completely unbelievable, Dean and Sam didn't have that luxury. After all, Dean had soul his soul to a crossroads demon to bring his brother back from the dead. Who was he to judge whether someone else's story was the truth or a lie? Then again, he could at least run some tests to find out if she was human.

"Exorcizamus te," Dean began under his breath. He drew her gaze. "Omnis immundus spiritus…"

"Omnis satanica potestas," she continued sarcastically. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii… I'm not possessed Dean. Everything at the police station should have shown you that."

"Yeah well, demons like to body jump. One could've slipped in before you came back."

Jenny shook her head –mostly to herself- and returned to sitting on the bed. Her shoulders slumped when she sank into the mattress.

"Here," Sam said. It was the first time he'd spoken in what felt like hours.

Jenny glanced up and noticed him handing her a jug of water with a beaded necklace hanging inside. She curled her nose, but took it anyway.

"This is gonna taste so nasty." She sighed before pressing the jug to her lips and taking a large gulp.

She didn't hide the grimace. It was like drinking sea water. When she handed off the jug, Dean offered her a blade. She looked at him through her lashes. His face was entirely blank which she expected, but hated seeing. Jenny took the knife without question and ran the sharpened blade across her forearm. It bled, but did nothing else. The silver didn't affect her like it would have the number of creatures it harmed. And honestly, Dean was happy to see her bleed red blood. Somehow, it made him lean a little closer to her being human.

"Satisfied?" she asked sarcastically.

Jenny rose and headed towards the bathroom nook. She snatched one of the thin hand towels off the countertop and wrapped it around her wound to stem the bleeding before returning to the bed.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sam asked. It drew Dean's eyes, but Jenny basically refused to look up.

When she didn't immediately answer, Dean found himself examining her just as his brother did. Jenny shifted uncomfortably and all but refused to look up.

"Longer than I care to talk about." She answered under her breath.

Neither brother was sure what to think about the cryptic statement so neither said anything at all.

That fight lasted so long and at times got so loud the neighbors called the front office. When the manager told them that he'd call the cops if they didn't calm down, Dean turned angrily to Jenny and told her to do some hoodoo/voodoo and erase his memory. She stared at him in irritation and replied very simply, _I'm not a damn Jedi._ It disarmed Dean, but Sam chuckled and the tension relaxed enough they stopped screaming.

But that's how the fight would go. It would rise, then fall, and then rise again because no one knew exactly what was happening and Jenny had nothing that would help explain it. By the time the sun had risen the trio realized they'd been going at it for hours which wasn't the smartest thing for any of them to do. Just because the police station was a crime scene didn't mean they wouldn't somehow be blamed. After all, it couldn't take that long to realize they weren't in the wreckage if the cops tried hard enough. God only knew how many government agencies would investigate the death of a handful of Feds.

~!~

A week had passed and Dean was still looking sideways at Jenny. He couldn't help it. Sam had fought tooth and nail for her to tag along with them because he wanted to find out how she'd been able to survive her own death. He wanted to break down what curse or spell seemed to keep her coming back in some hope of using it on Dean. The eldest was more skeptical and not as willing, but he didn't have the heart to tell Sam he'd rather die than be like Jenny.

In truth, that was only half the problem though. Jenny made him uncomfortable now. She made him nervous and he wasn't sure why. He wondered if she was even really human like she claimed, but the tests never came back as anything else. He was conflicted and confused. But at the same time it was still Jenny and he wanted her around for the simple fact she was a long time friend he knew he could trust… he thought he could trust… he didn't know. And hell, half the time he _needed_ her around. He was smart enough to know that too. Of course, that didn't mean he'd bothered telling her. Instead, he remained silent when she was around, wouldn't speak directly to her and avoided looking at her most of the time too. More than once Jenny told Sam she wanted to leave because Dean obviously wanted her gone, but Sam always convinced her to stay. It was for Sam and only Sam that Jenny stayed.

At the moment, the two brothers and the woman in the backseat were heading towards a small town where a house had decided to kill anyone who stayed the night during the leap year. It was, of course, the leap year.

The music blared as they made their way down the street towards the long since abandoned house. Jenny had been staring at the ceiling of the car as Sam read off some of the information before she sprang to life.

"What is it?" Sam asked, seeing her staring into the bush out the passenger side window as the car crept forward.

"I thought I heard something." she muttered. "You got a flash light?"

"Huh? Yeah."

He grabbed it and Dean slowed down to a crawl as she shined the light into the bushes. The three narrowed their eyes, trying to find anything in the piercing night. Jenny sighed.

"I guess it was an animal."

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas, speeding off to find a dark, hidden parking space before they went in. He flung the Impala into a nook between some bushes where it was hidden from most anything and anyone that might stumble across the house.

"You sure she's not just seeing things?" Dean teased halfheartedly as he opened the trunk.

"Kiss my ass Dean." she sighed when she heard his tone.

Dean smiled wide. Despite wanting to continue to ignore Jenny, he'd slip back into the comfort he felt being around an old friend.

"Not if you paid me baby." he mocked.

Sam rolled his eyes and checked his weapon as Jenny openly mocked his older brother. Dean chuckled to himself and then seemed to remember he was supposed to be 'ignoring' Jenny. He wiped the smile from his face and returned to the arsenal in his trunk. A few minutes later, they gathered their supplies, slammed the trunk shut and made their way to the house.

As they neared, Jenny stopped again.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"There's someone in the house." she answered. Jenny narrowed her eyes as she shined her light on the home.

"Dude, I think the jobs getting to her."

She sighed heavily and smacked him with the butt of her flashlight.

"I'm serious. Listen."

The brothers silenced themselves and sure enough heard some screaming from within. Dean tilted his head to the side.

"Spirits?" he asked.

"Nope." Sam sighed, catching a glimpse of a flashlight burst through the planks of the boarded up window. "Kids."

"Shit." Dean groaned. "I was really hoping they wouldn't be that damn stupid."

"Yeah well. When are we ever that lucky?" Jenny asked as they lowered their lights and advanced on the home.

They crept in silently, not having to bother with anything as trivial as a security system or even locks for obvious reasons. Inside, they could clearly hear people talking in the distance and see flashlight beams moving across the floors and walls.

"Living room?" Sam whispered.

"Yup. Looks that way." Dean replied. "Come on."

Slowly, sure to avoid hitting a creaking floorboard, they made their way in. Dean was starting to smile with anticipation. He loved scaring the shit out of kids. It made his day. As they grew closer to the voices, they steadied themselves. With a brief count of three, the trio charged into the room.

"Freeze!" Dean declared loudly. "Police officers. Don't move!"

"Let me see those hands!" Jenny called over the frightened gasps and 'oh my gods' of the group of kids.

The three kept their lights up high, sure to keep the kids from seeing their faces as they approached.

"Let's see some ID." Sam demanded when they entered the room.

"Oh my god… we're unarmed." one of them called, their hands up.

Jenny narrowed her eyes on their costumes while the closest one to Dean handed him his wallet.

"You want to explain that weirdo outfit there Mr. _Corbett_?" he asked as he read the kid's name, while Sam and Jenny kept their eyes on the others.

"Whoa, hey," the one with glasses declared when he spotted Dean. "I know you."

"Yeah sure you do pal. Let's see some ID."

"Yeah, hold on a second." he protested. "I know the both of you guys. Yeah."

"What?" one of the others asked.

Sam sighed loudly.

"Holy shit."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Uh, west Texas. The Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed." Sam explained. "Hellhounds or something?"

Dean raised his flashlight on the one that had spoken. Jenny was thoroughly lost since she hadn't been involved with any case in West Texas or a Tulpa.

"Fuck me." Dean groaned.

"Yeah, we're not Hellhounds anymore actually." the one in glasses explained. "It didn't test well."

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked.

"They're not cops buddy." he smiled. "Not at all."

"Ed, Ed, you had a partner too didn't you? Another guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Is he around here somewhere?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He's uh, he's around here. Chasing ghosts."

"Okay," Dean smiled falsely. "Well listen, you and Rambo here need to get the hell out of here. Take whoever you've got with you, but get out."

The man only laughed.

"Okay, listen here chisel chest, we were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Dean turned to look at Sam and Jenny.

"They were here first." he said with a chuckle. Jenny and Sam rolled their eyes.

Ed suddenly noticed the young woman.

"Hey, she wasn't with you last time was she?"

Dean turned to Jenny.

"No. And?" he asked rudely.

"Calm down there Fabio." he replied before turning to Jenny. "How's it going there beautiful? Ed Zeddmore."

"Jenny." She answered uncomfortably.

"Well uh, Jenny, I'm a world class ghost hunter now and uh, maybe you'd like to…"

Jenny couldn't hide her shock at the sheer amount of confidence rolling of Ed. Sam thought it was funny and barely managed to stifle a laugh. Dean couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the nerd in glasses.

"No offense kid but what are you? Twelve?" she asked.

Sam laughed loudly while Dean managed a weak smile. He pushed the enjoyment of Jenny's jab down quickly however. They had work to do. So still irritated, he grabbed Ed's chest and shoved him into the wall.

"Ed, where's your partner?" he asked in a low threatening voice.

As they tried to explain the gravity of the situation, someone started screaming. The group turned, two shotguns and a handgun aimed at the stairs as three more kids with lights and cameras came rushing down to the main floor.

"Guys! Guys! We got one! Oh my god!" one screamed as they charged into the room.

All the excitement suddenly ceased when the 'leader' of this group noticed the three newcomers. The three hunters however just stared in disbelief.

"Hey," he chimed. "Aren't those the assholes from Texas?"

"Yeah." Ed sighed.

"Popular aren't you?" Jenny teased under her breath.

Ignoring the three who'd apparently interrupted their 'hunting expedition' they began chattering wildly about the ghost they had seen. Jenny rolled her eyes when Sam tugged lightly on her arm as he and Dean moved away from the small group.

"You think we're off here?" Sam asked, still able to see the screen containing the image of the ghost the others had caught. "I mean, that's just a death echo."

"Yeah but what's it doing here? Did anyone get shot here?" Dean asked.

"How old is this place?" Jenny asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Built in the early nineteen hundreds I think, so like ninety something years. Why?" Sam said.

"And none of the reports said a shooting?"

"Nope. Not a one."

"So why the echo?" Dean asked again.

"Don't remains or possessions sometimes hold onto a spirit?" she asked, trying as desperately as them to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Sometimes but it's rare." Sam replied. "I mean, they're usually like an evil son of a bitch before they die and imprint on something. Not some random echo like this."

"What's a death echo?"

The voice made them turn to see the largest of the group staring at them with a camera.

"An echo's just a ghost that keeps replaying how they died, over and over again." Dean replied shortly. "Usually in the place they were ganked. They're bout as dangerous as a scary movie."

"Well maybe the echo's not the only thing here?" Jenny asked.

Dean grumbled under his breath. He didn't like the thought that there were more things wiggling around within the home's walls.

"Yeah," he sighed under his breath.

With a glance to his brother, Dean shared a silent conversation. Sam nodded. Sometimes Jenny hated it when they did that. The pair hardly ever had to actually _talk_ to get their points across and it bugged her.

"Come on!" Sam suddenly called before moving into the living room. "Everybody out."

Dean and Jenny followed after him. They grabbed the others and began to shove them out. If anything, they were saving their lives. The actual Hunters pushed and pulled the kids out, some screaming about their equipment, another pissed that they were being forced to leave, when Ed suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wait!" he called, forcing everyone to stop. "Where's Corbett?"

Before anyone could search for him, a god awful scream echoed through the house. They looked around, trying to find the source when it died out.

"That's Corbett!" Ed called. He tried to push passed the brothers.

The group of amateurs began to move. It was easy for them to wiggle passed the three they outnumbered.

"Guys come on!" Sam called.

"God damn it." Jenny hissed as the small group disappeared upstairs.

"Shit." Dean snapped.

~~!~~

They paced through the living room while the kids tried to find what happened to their friend on one of the multiple cameras they had set up in the house. The three actual Hunters said nothing as they stewed in their anger. They weren't really mad at themselves, just at the situation. They hadn't done anything wrong, it was the idiot kids.

"Well great, it's twelve oh-four Dean." Sam suddenly snapped under his breath. "You happy? Huh?"

"Yeah Sam I am happy." he replied sarcastically.

"_Let's hunt the Morton House_." Sam mocked. "_It's our Grand Canyon."_

"Sam stop." Jenny scolded. "This isn't going to help anything. Knock it off."

"Yeah well he's got two months left and now, cause of this shit, we're all going to die." Sam argued. In his rage, he grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it into the window. It broke against the surface as though it were nothing and crumbled to the floor in pieces. The loud outburst brought attention to them again.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Harry demanded. He rushed towards them followed shortly by his team.

"I'll tell you." Sam snapped angrily. "Every door, every window, every exit out of this house is sealed."

"What… Why are the sealed?" Sally asked nervously.

"It's a supernatural lockdown, okay?" Dean growled in the same annoyed tone.

Jenny placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, knowing he'd gladly fight one of them. It didn't really work. He glanced to her out of the corner of his eye and while she saw a brief glimpse of himself, it was overshadowed quickly by the same resounding annoyance and skepticism he generally held when he looked at her. She removed her hand quickly.

"Whatever's here and took your buddy," she said. Jenny elected to turn her attention to the frightened teens. "Doesn't want anyone else to leave so its cut us off."

"It wants us scared and it's no death echo. I'm guessing it's some bad mother fucker and it's going to come after all of us." Dean finished.

"Hey guys," Spruce, the big guy with the camera, interjected. "Camera's fritzing again."

"Something's coming." Jenny muttered.

"Okay, everyone get together." Dean demanded. He wrangled them into a large circle with him, Sam and Jenny on the outside.

Without warning, a spirit popped into view, staggering and apparently drunk.

"Okay, this the same echo you saw earlier?" Dean asked.

"No." Harry replied. "It's some other guy."

"Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?" Dean asked angrily.

"I don't know man." Sam muttered.

"Well come on ghost whisperer." he said to Jenny. "Let's have it."

"Ghost whisperer?" she hissed under her breath. "How the hell do you figure that?"

"You're the one who seems to know everything about Death." He shot back without hesitation. "This is your thing, right?"

"Just cause I can tell when someone's about to die, doesn't mean I know a ghost's life history." she snapped.

Dean glared at her briefly before running forward and screaming like a mad man at the ghost. He wanted to wake it up before a light shined on its face. Without warning, the bloody body of the ghost slammed suddenly into the far wall and disappeared, much to the horror of those watching. Dean turned stunned to the others. Sam and Jenny shared his expression.

"The hell was that?" Jenny breathed. She'd never seen an echo so violent and it made her shudder.

"Train." Sam mumbled.

~!~

They went through the house searching for anything and finding more than they would have liked. Apparently the guy that used to own the house was nastier than they thought. Unable to shake the disgusting feeling from their shoulders, the group went back to the living room. They stood, trying to think of what else to do when Sam suddenly disappeared.

"Sam!" Dean called loudly. The panic in his voice was evident to everyone. "Sammy?!"

Dean nearly trudged out of the room, ready to tear the house down to find his brother.

"Dean wait!" Jenny called. "You can't leave."

He turned sharply on her.

"That thing's got Sam." he yelled. He found it easier to yell at her than simply talk which Jenny tried to ignore. "We don't find him, he's gonna end up that sick bastard's plaything."

"I know. Jesus." she sighed. "But we've got to deal with them."

Dean looked to see her pointing at the others. They stood in the living room, huddled together staring at the two remaining hunters and obviously terrified.

"Fine." he growled. Dean stepped around her to grab his bag. He dug through it, retrieved his canister of salt and handed it to her. "Here."

She nodded. Her own nerves were on end as she began to draw a wide circle on the ground. When she was done and the salt depleted, she tossed it to the side.

"Get in." Dean demanded. He even went so far as to point angrily at the salt.

"To the circle?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Ghosts can't cross salt. Stay in the circle and you'll be safe." Jenny explained. "We'll be right back."

"Whoa wait." Ed called. The two turned slowly in irritation to face him. "What about Corbett? We have to find him."

"_We_ will find him. You dumb-asses need to stay put." Dean growled. "We don't need more of you disappearing."

They agreed but hated it regardless. The remaining ghost chasers were more than willing to let Dean bark orders at them. It gave them the outlet they needed to pretend. They could simply fool themselves into thinking they were doing what Dean told them to and their absolute terror had nothing to do with it.

When Jenny and Dean rounded the corner into the hallway just outside the living room, Dean turned to face her. She hesitated in step and waited for him to say.

"You need to stay here with them."

"What?" she didn't bother hiding her agitation with his demand.

"I can find Sam on my own, okay?" he said shortly.

"Are you serious right now?" she scoffed. "You can't go anywhere alone with that freak still lurking everywhere."

"Then I'll take one of them, the one with the camera permanently attached to his hand." He snapped.

Jenny's face dropped.

"You'd rather take one of those kids with you, than me." She repeated the statement in a completely deadpan voice as though it would help her understand because honestly, it was a little unbelievable. But Dean nodded regardless. Jenny's jaw tightened. He could tell she was hurt, but it was true. He didn't want to spend anymore time with her than he'd been forced to already. "Fine," the word sounded a bit choked. She nodded softly. "Fine."

Without anything else to say, she turned her back to him and went into the other room. He heard her tell Spruce Dean wanted him to tagalong and the large man was nothing but excited while she remained behind with the remaining three ghost chasers.

~!~

The night wore on and once the sun began to peek through the planks of the boarded up windows the collective souls within the house breathed easier. To their relief they could leave, and gladly did. Sam and Dean were sore after being thrown around like ragdolls by a pissed off spirit.

As Jenny and Dean made their way to the car, Sam handed Ed a crumpled piece of paper with their number before joining his brother and setting off.

"That sucked." Jenny finally said as she laid down in the expansive backseat.

"Yeah." Sam muttered.

"How you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked. He hadn't had the chance thus far.

"I'm bleeding." he replied as though it was obvious.

"Oh quit being a bitch. We'll clean you up when we get back to the room." Dean teased.

"Then sleep?" Jenny asked.

"Then sleep." he repeated in an exasperated tone.

"What uh…" Jenny began. They could already hear the sleep take hold of her voice. "What are we going to do about the tapes?"

Sam and Dean shared a glance.

"Wipe 'em out." Sam replied.

"Poor guys," Jenny sighed. "I mean, all that hard work and they'll never get to show anyone."

Dean shrugged.

"I don't know." Dean mumbled. "I mean, isn't it better people don't really know what's out there? It's not like we need more of those guys running around tryin' this shit."

"Ghostfacers!" Jenny suddenly called from the back seat. She pumped her fist into the air from her laying position. "Face power!"

Sam and Dean looked over to the young woman lying down and half asleep. Neither could fight the laugh at her ridiculous behavior and being as sleep deprived as they were, they didn't bother trying.

"Dork." Dean chuckled to himself.

"No kidding." Sam smiled.

"Awe, come on." She mocked. "Don't be jealous of _The Facers._ You just wish you had their mad ghost hunting skills."

"You got me there." Dean replied sarcastically.

With a smile gracing their collective faces, Dean turned on the radio and set off down the road. It was moments like that when Dean was able to forget Jenny wasn't normal. It was her ability to make him laugh and relax that made him want to keep her around as long as possible. But eventually, the other stuff would creep in. It would start as a quiet voice in the back of his mind and then get so loud he couldn't ignore it. It would force him to doubt everything about her, about their friendship and about everything he thought he knew. It was that voice that turned him cold towards her and made him want to keep her at more than arm's length away. Conflicted didn't seem to encompass the internal fight raging inside his head when it came to Jenny.


End file.
